Atlas: Infinity War AU
by ArnoldStroong
Summary: Story Credit goes to Lord Wolfe, for his story Apotheosis. Atlas is the Titan that Holds the world above his head, the strongest being. Izuku wants to change society, and gains a following doing so. But his biggest threat isn't any hero, It's the Yakuza holding a little girl hostage. Update: Alrighty then. I do believe that It's time to address a few things.
1. Chapter 1

**You know Lord Wolfe's Infinity gauntlet AU: **_**Apotheosis**_**? Well This is a thing I'm doing related to that, in honor and celebration of **_**Infinity War: Endgame**_ **coming out on April 26! So I decided to make all of you aware of the upcoming movie by putting this out. This is a concept that was obviously made by Lord Wolfe, and I really urge you to read that, but I am pretty sure you have, it's super popular. **

**So a few changes, are the colors of the stones, You'll see why, but I was honestly happy with what I did. Two, I changed a bit of dialogue here and there, as well as the whole damn Shie Hassaki (Overhaul) Arc. Third, All Might did NOT Burn out One for All During his fight with All For One.**

**This'll be a one or twoshot, depending on if I decide to split this in two. If I do split in two, I'll release the second part on the 24th.**

**(There are no spoilers for the Movie in this Fic, I repeat NO SPOILERS)**

**Either way, Here's Izuku as Thanos, enjoy.**

_**Location: {Nighteye Pro Hero Agency, Meeting room #3}**_

_**Time: 13:30**_

_**Time until Raid: 48 Hours**_

Shota Aizawa sits in his assigned chair, just left of the head of the table. Normally, Aizawa isn't early to meetings, but this is a special occasion. Even if it wasn't explicitly stated, from what Aizawa was able to hear earlier, the situation was dire. On the most basic level, two of the students, out on their internship went on to find a little girl, no older than seven, obviously kidnapped and tortured. As of now, that's all Aizawa was able to get out of people.

'_This can't just be something as simple as a rescue mission, otherwise they would have had the police and a few pros handle this. Even with the usage of quirks and possible trigger dealers-'_ Aizawa's train of thought was interrupted as the door to his right opened. All Might, Wearing his hero costume and in his shrunken form, enters the room, sitting opposite of Aizawa.

"Do you have any Idea what this is about?" Aizawa asked, slightly concealing his face in his capture gear.

"I have some clue, but I'm not sure I can say with certainty. Yet at least." The Number one hero replies, looking at the center of the table.

"So who all was invited to this? Just a select few, or is this larger than that?"

"I do believe that this is indeed bigger than we think, From what Young Mirio told me, this will be… Dangerous." All Might hesitates saying that last word.

"There will be quite a few heroes here, all of them top class or just outright powerful. Such as Ryukyu, Sir Nighteye and Fatgum, but they are the only people that I know for a fact are coming. Apart from you and I, of course." All Might continues.

"Interesting. Now, tell me, why now? Why when our students are out during their Provisional Internships?" Aizawa asks, eyeing the symbol of peace.

"Wouldn't it be safer if they were here? And not out interning with the heroes that will be attending this?" He continued.

All Might sighed and said:

"I Myself am still trying to figure that out." As he finished his sentence, The doors open again, this time revealing the rest of the pro heroes arrive. First in the door is Sir Nighteye, who sits at the head of the table, next to Aizawa and All Might. His glasses slightly askew, and came in carrying some sort of box. Next in the door, is Fatgum, whose imposing figure somewhat unsettles the room. He sits right next to All Might, smile seemingly wiped from his face. He's carrying a somewhat large box of Takoyaki, and places it in the middle of the table, munching on one himself. Then Centipeder walks in, he doesn't say anything, nor does he make any attempt to make his presence known. He sits on the far end of the table, on the same side as Aizawa. He wears a formal business suit, similar to Nighteye.

'_Interesting. If they're calling in sidekicks, even if he is promising, this must be a really fucked situation.'_ Aizawa thinks to himself, eyeing the sidekick carefully.

The next person to walk in is Ryukyu, whose head is down somewhat, trying to keep a low profile. As to why, is beyond everybody, unless she knows what they're there for, and doesn't like it one bit. She sits next to Aizawa, slightly fiddling with her hair. The next person is Rock Lock, a somewhat tall, dark man with dreadlocks. He seems to have a semi-permanent scowl on his face, and sits next to Centipeder. A few more minor heroes walk in, and the last person to walk in surprised Eraserhead.

'_Mirio? Kirishima?'_ The blonde walked in, a slightly sullen look on his face and sits next to Ryukyu, arms crossed.

"Okay, since we're all here, I think we can start." Nighteye says, taking out a remote, and clicking a button. The projector on the table starts up and the room dims, showing the image. It's of a symbol, black and white in color, supposedly a lotus of some sort. Aizawa knew the symbol all too well.

"Yesterday morning when Two of my interns: Mirio and Shinso came across a little girl, who said her name is Eri. During the interaction, they encountered a man who gave them no name, but it was obvious he was extremely dangerous." He clicks another button and the remote and the image changes to a young man, with black hair and a Plague doctor's mask.

"The Yakuza seems to have come back, and with a vengeance. See, The reasoning for us becoming involved for what seems like such a trivial matter is because of what their intentions are. See, Everything we've found out about them in the past link back together. Fatgum, three days ago your intern, Amajiki, otherwise known as Suneater was shot by a special type of bullet. It deactivated his quirk, and made him unable to use it for about half a day." This got Aizawa's attention.

'_What the hell type of weapon is that?'_

"See, we don't know exactly how it works, but we have a damn good Idea." Nighteye takes out an evidence bag, revealing it to have a bullet in it.

"We inspected the bullet, looking into it in several places, and what we found in it was to be quite disturbing." Nighteye put the bag down and said:

"Human cells. Skin and blood cells."

"The fuck?" Rock Lock said, giving Nighteye a dumbfounded look.

"Exactly, we interrogated the criminal who shot him after Red Riot caught him, and said he got it from buyers, and those buyers are the Yakuza, since the criminal got the bullet and trigger from the same dealer. Now, we know for a fact that these are the same Yakuza who are also dealing trigger, which then got us a lead." Nighteye then clicked the remote again, switching the slide to a rather plain looking man.

"This is a known member of the Yakuza that we've known for a while. We've managed to track him down going to a local shop, to which we found him buying this." Nighteye then lifts up a box, showing a toy meant for children.

"This on it's own isn't too weird, since people tend to collect these. But when I engaged the man, asked him about it, he didn't know anything about it. So I used My quirk on him, and saw her. The same little girl that Mirio and Shinso saw, and who else but the man in the Plague mask. I was only able to make out a little bit, such as _experiments_, as well as the location of their base. We aren't exactly sure what the whole relation is, but Mirio said that The plague mask man called the girl his Daughter. From what We've been able to piece together, Her quirk has something to do with erasing quirks, either temporarily or permanently. They're taking her apart, and putting her back together, as it looks like from how the bullets are made." Nighteye says, clicking the button again, this time, turning off the projector completely.

"Is that it? Is that all that we have?" Fatgum chimes in, munching on a Takoyaki.

"As of now, yes. I've already spoken to the Chief of police, who greenlighted this, as long as we acquire warrants to go. Also, About why Mirio is here, well, I suppose that he's the best one to explain this himself." Nighteye sits down and Mirio rises, stepping in front of everybody. His ever-present smile is gone, instead, replaced with an unfamiliar look to the people in the room, a strange mixture of a grimace and… Fear.

"Well. I don't really know how to say this, but… We students, who are interning at hero agencies working with this raid will be joining you."

'_What the hell?!'_ Aizawa thinks to himself, letting himself get visibly shocked.

'_This hasn't happened before in the history of U.A. Ever. I know that Nezu would never allow such a thing. What's the temporary replacement thinking? It's not only putting the Students in danger, but it's putting everybody else in danger, including the heroes. I can understand Togata, Hado and Amajiki, but everybody else who's interning with these heroes?'_

"I know that sounds a little crazy, but we do have a structured plan. A rather large team will break into the actual building from the front. It'll consist of Rock Lock, Eraserhead, Squad Fatgum and, Squad Nighteye. Those who will be staying outside, to make arrests, will Be Squad Ryukyu, and All Might." Mirio finishes, Bowing slightly.

"So those who we have decided on interning with us shall be on our "Squad?" Ryukyu asks, looking up.

"Indeed, Like Myself and Shinsou shall be on Sir Nighteye's squad." Mirio clarifies, to which Ryukyu nods, taking a deep breath.

"In exactly forty-eight hours, we'll be meeting at the specified location, I suggest that you tell your interns the day before, so they can get some good rest. This is all. Please be there." Nighteye finishes, getting up, and walking out of the room.

One by one, each of the Pro Heroes, and student leave the room, until Only Aizawa is left.

'_I suppose it makes sense. We'll be getting help from the police, but we're going to be needing as much help with dealing with the Yakuza. My students aren't ready to be heroes. Far from it. But they're our future, I didn't expel them all for a reason.'_ Aizawa thinks to himself, and leaves the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

**Location: {Ŗ̴̧͎͚̤̝͔̅̏̄̊̇̀͘͜ͅȨ̴͇̞̣̬̏̿̊̀͐̓̓̾̀̓̊̚̕͝͝-D̷͎̱̤̺̙̮̬̠̙̫̟̅Ą̸̧̺̟͍̯̜̜̘̠̼̰̈̄́̊͐͠͝C̵̛̖̰̘̬̥̖̊͂̂͒̓̓̐͐̑̕ T̸͖͚͖͙̑̽̄̓͗̅̒E̵̛̠̣̳͎͈̮͔̣͐͋̆̋̑̿̒̀̓̚̕͘Ḋ̵̙͚̰̬͍͚̼̦̦}**

**Time: 20:42**

**Time Until raid: 42:40**

Izuku sits in a dimly lit room, sitting on a large Steel Chair, built for a large man, Over eight feet tall, with a large build kept in mind.

'_The Yakuza? Huh. That girl's quirk sounds… Interesting. And that man. In the Mask, no, the __**monster**__, who's torturing that little girl. Shigaraki told me about him. Overhaul. How creative, naming your villain name after your quirk. If he's capable of what I think he is, his quirk will be most beneficial to me. Not to mention it'll be satisfying to kill that bastard. Torturing his own daughter like that. It won't matter much anyways, once he's a part of the Gauntlet… Nobody'll care that he existed.'_ He thinks in silence.

He takes a deep breath, Taking a look at his left, Gauntlet-covered Hand. It's incomplete, With Pieces of all five stones in their slots. The Power stone, right under his left knuckle glows red, while the one by his thumb, The time stone, lies about a quarter complete, glows orange. The Space stone, A deep, deep purple, almost darkens the room. It is about halfway completed, leaving the divot left unoccupied. The stone left of the Space stone, The reality Stone, Burns Green, a higher percentage completed, at 75%. The Stone at the end of the Gauntlet, The Mind Stone, Is blue, and has a miniscule shard of a Gem on it, barely noticeable by normal means, leaving the rest of the slot open. The Final Stone, The Soul stone, has a larger portion than the Mind stone, but a smaller percentage than the Time stone. It's placement in the center of the gauntlet. It's light Yellow Glow is what is slightly illuminating the room, allowing for Both Izuku's and the Gauntlet's features to be observable.

Izuku, has grown taller since Middle School, Mostly due to the influence of the stones. He stands at 7'6", Currently, Taller than All Might himself. His features are sharper, including a stronger chin and darker green eyes. His hair, has strands of white in it, with the Green still being the dominant color. Once again, Due to the stones, Izuku has gained a ton of muscle, not nearly as much as All Might, but both Looks, and is stronger than 1-A's Sugar Hero. His muscles bulge in his outfit, A green and black suit, including traces of gold. The dominant color being black, he has green stripes leading from the front, and sides of his neck lead all the way down to his ankles. On their way down, the stripes branch off, forming circuit board like designs all across the outfit. There are traces of gold that occur at the beginning and end of each Line of green. He wears Light armor on top of it, which is silver and white. He wears a chestplate, and some shin armor, which is white out front, but has silver trim. Next to his right arm, is his Helmet, which is too, White and silver. It would cover all his hair, and reach down to his upper lip, a white visor covering the top portion of his head. It has streaks that reach from the visor to the back of the helmet, that are silver in color, and branch out to one another. As for his footwear, he wears white boots made of the same light metal material as the rest of the outfit, when he walks, an audible clanking sound is heard.

The Gauntlet itself, is a wonderful piece of workmanship and technology. Made of steel initially, and molded apart, together and apart thousands of times by the Reality and Power stone, to form an unbreakable metal, is silver in color, apart from the stones, which illuminate any room. It starts about halfway up the forearm, Tight to the skin, as if it were a second layer. It's thick, sticking about an inch and a half out from the base, all around the arm. The entire Gauntlet is consumed in what seems like wires, sticking barely out of the surface of the gauntlet. The Lines form intricate designs, similar to those of the Mayan depictions of Gods. They reach from the base of the gauntlet all the way to the fingers, stopping just before the tips, ending in a circle. The fingertips are smooth, and allow for grabbing anything to be easy. The fingers themselves, are etched with what each slot is supposed to house. For Power, The sun. For Time, A clock. For Space, A small spiral, showing the universe. For reality, the Earth, as it is all of our reality. As for the mind, the brain, something every living being has. For The soul, no etching is marked, rather, The lines circle around it, and the circle closes, all the lines forming towards the slot. The slots themselves, are fine pieces of technology themselves. They feed off each other's powers, with gold lines leading into the center of the slot. They're designed to draw power from each of the stones, gravitating towards the gauntlet. Once they're slotted in, unless willed by the user of the gauntlet, and forced out by the other stones, they can't be removed by any force on earth. The palm of the gauntlet, is plated, and smooth, without scratches or lines depicting anything.

Izuku takes a deep breath and says aloud:

"So close. Yet so far at the same time." As he finishes, the door at the end of the room opens, a soft yellow light floods the room, as one person walks in. It's a woman, wearing a black bodysuit that rises up to her neck, reaching all the way down to her ankles. The Bodysuit is quite form-fitting, making out several features around her body. Her shoes are red, with black shoelaces and are similar to the ones Izuku would wear in his past, before he took up his villain status. Over the black bodysuit, is a red cloak, reaching a little bit past the ankles. On her face, is a red and black mask, black circling around the eyes and the mask itself, the rest of which being red. The mask only covers just above her nose, and reaches to her eyebrows. Her cloak is hooded, and can droop down to her eyebrows. Her hair is a dark, dark red, and can often be mistaken to be brown. Her eyes, are brown, and somewhat square. She quickly approaches Izuku, and gets on one knee, bowing her head towards the man. Her left hand is touching the ground, while the other, her knee.

"Sir, The heroes have formed their entire squad. They will be sending the police with them as-" Her voice sounds kind, and like that of a mother's.

"Stand." Izuku Interrupts, his voice deep and stern.

"Y-Yes sir." She rises, looking up to the man in the chair.

"I have been informed on their plans. But I summoned you here to ask you a few questions." Izuku hunches forward in his chair, looking at her in the eyes.

"How far is your range now?"

"About two miles Sir, I have been training since you gave me this power." She replies, bowing slightly.  
"Do not bow to me. As far as I see it, we are equals, are we not?"

"B-But sir, you are more powerful than any of us, you could-"

"I'm not talking about power-" Izuku grabs his helmet and rises, descending from his slightly elevated chair. With each of his steps, the clanging of metal on the concrete below them echoes around the room.

"If I did care about power, you would not be here now."

"I know sir, but-"

"Power is a relative term, changing with everybody's perception. I chose each and every one of you because I saw something in you beyond your quirk-" Izuku interrupts again, this time, putting his right hand on her head, which almost covers it all.

"-I saw greatness. And that is why, I gave you your power." The woman touches the center of her chest, between her breasts. For a split moment, it glows blue slightly, before darkening again.

"T-Thank you sir." She stammers, taking a breath of relief.

"Now, Follow me, We need to discuss our plans, Nova." Izuku says, walking towards the door. She stands still for a moment, before turning around and following Izuku out of the room. Before she can close them, A light purple surrounds the door, before they almost slam shut. She turns to see Izuku's gauntlet emit a purple aura, before it dissipates, Leaving the Stones Idle.

"Don't bother, now come. We have a lot to discuss before tomorrow." He clenches his fist for a moment again, and another purple light flashes, this time, A portal opens, appearing gaseous, made of purple clouds, and leading into black towards the center.

He gestures towards the portal and says:

"After you." Nova nods and swiftly walks through the portal. Izuku huffs and walks through it himself, revealing a room, lit with a red tinge. It's a basic room with a small bar in the corner. Not dissimilar to the League of Villain's first base. In there, are three people, apart from Izuku and Nova.

The first, is a man with black hair, barely touching his shoulders. His eyes are red, with a sharp point towards the ends of them. He's wearing a black mask, that has little horns reaching backwards at the end. The mask reaches down to his nose, completely covering the top portion of his face. He's not wearing anything special, a gray bodysuit that covers the entirety of his body, becoming thicker towards the feet and crotch area. It's meant to adapt to the body's needs, acting as a second layer of skin. It's somewhat smooth, not making out any of his defining features. He does, however have a red X across his chest, starting from his shoulders, to each hip. His name: Basilisk.

The other woman, is of average height, for her age at least, and has short blonde hair. Her eyes are blue, and she has a mouth full of short, spiky teeth. Her skin seems to have small scale-like patterns on them, which is an effect of her quirk. Her outfit, is rather simple and rather revealing. Apart from a purple cloak, she only wears a black sports bra, and Leggings. She doesn't have shoes, and her hands are completely exposed. Her mask, is white, and has a purple trim around it. The name which Izuku gave her: Quake.

The last person, apart from Nova, has somewhat long, black hair, curled up to point forward, just barely over her shoulders. Her outfit, is a red bodysuit, which cuts off at around the armpits and about halfway down her thighs. Her shoes are red, and have steel soles. Her gray eyes are uncovered, rather with a mask that starts from her jaw, and rises to the bridge of her nose. The mask acts as a respirator and is made of titanium. It's black in color, and leaves her voice unchanged. She was granted the name: Riptide.

The three are sitting at a table, awaiting instructions. When they see Izuku, they all immediately rise and say:

"Sir." Izuku returns the bow and walks to the head of the table.

"Now, I know that you all already know this, but the Yakuza has kidnapped a little girl for her quirk. Her name is Eri. We gained Information from the League of Villains that the monster that is in possession of this little girl, has the name 'Overhaul.'" Izuku clenches his gauntlet-covered fist, and the Green Reality stone glows, The room shifting, a green line starts to crawl across the room, the area affected, changes into a cold, concrete room, with a restraining table at the end.

"With what little information we were given, he appears to believe that our world is sick. I do believe that he is not wrong about that. But his methods… He kills for fun, because he can. He tortures that poor girl every single day in order to achieve his goal, from what Intel we gathered from the Pro Heroes, his end goal is to make a bullet that will destroy one's quirk permanently." In the room, two black figures carry a little girl, fighting for her life to escape, to the table. They lift her with ease, and put her in the table. Another man approaches, very obviously Overhaul, removes gloves, and is about to touch the little girl, when the bar returns. Nova shudders slightly, and returns her attention.

"You all will be on this mission, some in disguise, some not. Nova, You will be our rear guard, keep an eye on everybody. Riptide, You'll be by my side for the majority of the operation. As For you, Basilisk and Quake-" Izuku gives a look to the two, who give a look to each other, and back to Izuku.

"You will infiltrate with the heroes. If one of you manages to get a hold of Eri, Bring her to me." Izuku finishes, when Quake asks:

"What will you do with her?" She looks sincere about the question, as if she's scared to ask.

"Why, we will raise her. The right way." He says. Quake closes her eyes and exhales in relief.

"Now, Go and train for the rest of today, and rest tomorrow. For the day after that, is when the raid takes place. Now, leave." Izuku Closes his gauntlet again, opening a purple portal.  
"See you soon, Sir." Basilisk says, walking through the portal. Quake walks out without another word, while Riptide nods her head, stepping through the portal. Before Nova can walk through, the portal closes.

"Nova, I would like to talk to you." She looks up at him and says:

"Y-Yes sir, What-"

"Take off your mask." Nova blinks a couple times, and nods, reaching back, taking off her hood first. Then, she pulls a string, letting down the mask covering around her eyes, revealing the woman known as Shino Sosaki, looking up at Izuku.

"S-Sir?"

"How is Kota doing? Is he doing well in school?" Izuku asks, opening up another portal.

"Yes, he seems to be making friends well."

"Good Good. Now, I know that your combat prowess is above average, especially for our role that you play, but I want you to practice hand to hand combat more." They step through the portal and they find themselves in the forest, ten miles out from the Rescue center, where the U.A students were attacked in the summer.

"Yes sir. I will do my hardest."

"I also want to discuss some private plans with you." Izuku starts to walk towards the base, along with Shino.

"What are they?"

"I want you to find the girl. I want you to find out where she is, what's happening to her and just about everything about her, including the aspects of her quirk. Keep me updated on everything that happens to her."

"Yes sir, but… Are we really going to raise her? I mean, I know you keep your word, but If her quirk can do the things we heard about…" She is silent until Izuku says:

"Of course. I wouldn't lie about something like this." Izuku looks down at Shino, who is keeping up at his pace. She takes a deep breath and says:

"But we don't have the talent or the resources to take care of her. Not to mention she'll be isolated from the world."

"Well, you're raising Kota, right? I can acquire the resources to take care of the child. And I won't allow her to grow up alone, after all, we have Kota." Shino stops, looking at the ground in front of her. Izuku stops as well, not looking back.

"I promised you that I would change the world, where nobody would have to suffer, in a world without villains and heroes. A world where Kota and kids like him would never experience the pain of losing their parents at an unacceptable age. I won't break that promise. I swear to you. Kota will Be Eri's friend. They may have many similarities, and could even help each other."

Shino is silent and begins walking again, walking right past Izuku.

"Like I said, Kota will not be a member of our Brigade. Nor will Eri. Anyways, Once you arrive at the base, I will pick you and Riptide up. You will be positioned a block away, atop a roof. Once the raid begins, start searching for her, unless, of course, you managed to completely conceal your presence within one's mind."

"No sir, I have not achieved that yet."

"Very well, then you shall begin once the raid has started, attempt to keep your presence known to few. I would prefer if we were able to get in, grab the girl, and get out without our presence being known to the heroes." As Izuku finishes, His phone buzzes in his pocket.

'_Tomura.'_ Izuku thinks, taking it out of his pocket.

"Go on, Just make sure your teammates don't know." Izuku gestures her away, to which she nods and runs off into the forest. Izuku smiles slightly and answers the phone.

**Location: New League of Villains HQ, Elerion Prefecture. **

**Time: 13:34**

**Time until raid: 27:56**

Izuku walks through a black portal, into a windowless well-furnished room. It's rather large, with a very fancy aesthetic to it. The floor is blue carpet, with black streaks here and there. It's very open and circular, with the Middle of the room slightly lower to the ground. To Izuku's right, is a bar, in which a Man made of Black Mist is currently cleaning a glass. At the bar, is Shigaraki, facing towards Izuku. He's wearing a brown Jacket and the hands around his body. On the large couch at the center of the room, lies Toga, sprawled out and asleep. Opposite of her, sitting at the opposite end of the couch, is Dabi and Spinner, talking to each other. On the opposite side of the room, sitting in a comfy-looking armchair is Mr. Compress, Missing an arm. A moment later and Riptide walks through the portal. Tomura is the first to speak.

"Atlas. I have to say, It's been a little while." He puts down his glass, and gets off the barstool.  
"Indeed. Are you enjoying your new headquarters?"

"We are, how exactly did you acquire this space? And why give it to us?"

"I made it myself, and ran electricity and water down here from the Casino above. It's the least I could do for a group that has helped me out so much."

Tomura looks up at Izuku in the eyes, and says:

"Well… Thank you. I guess. Now about the Raid on the Yakuza-"

"Where's Magne?" Izuku says, looking around. Tomura scoffs and says:

"You know how we know the Leader's name?" Izuku looks down at Tomura and says:

"You had an audience?"

"Yes, and we paid for it. The damn Miniboss killed Magne and Took Compress' arm."

"I trust that you didn't do it here."

"Obviously not. We did it in an abandoned warehouse." Tomura says, walking over to a couch, and plopping himself down on it. He hunches forward, his elbows on his legs.

"Tomorrow we're going to have another audience with the guy. We're going to be acting like we're interested in joining him, since he doesn't know a raid is happening-"

"He won't know what hit him, but why are you willing to get so close to such a dangerous man?" Izuku finishes for him.

"Simple, I need to kill him."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, actually. If you just rush him when he's in shock, He'll panic activate his quirk, and you'll die from it." Tomura looks away and says:

"I've learned not to argue with you, what's your plan."

"I say you run, just for a little while. Escape. When he's arrested, ambush the truck and even then, don't kill him."

"But-"

"Let me finish." Izuku booms, silencing Shigaraki getting the attention of everybody else in the room and making Toga stir in her sleep.

"The yakuza have been around since before quirks existed. Now, they almost always had this tradition that whenever a subordinate failed-" Izuku uses the reality stone, and makes an image of a man with a bandaged hand.

"They cut off a finger."

"How is that supposed to do anything? He can still use his quirk."

"His quirk is from his hands, correct? So, torture him if you please. Cut off his hands. Quite symbolic, honestly. He'd be useless to the yakuza after tomorrow." Tomura leans back and thinks about this, chuckling.  
"I like it. I like it a lot. I guess all Might will be there as well?"

"Yes, Don't worry I'll deal with him." Izuku says, starting to walk away. Tomura calls after him, saying:

"It's easy to go against All Might when you have a Legendary Item. You better not waste it!" Izuku stops and says:  
"It's not a legendary Item, It's a straight cheat code. I'll leave Riptide with you." Izuku creates his own portal and is about to walk through it when Tomura says, hastily:

"Wait, We don't need to-"

"You're understaffed, Besides, She'll be of more use with you rather than me for this. I'll see you tomorrow." Izuku walks through the portal and it closes, leaving the room in silence.

"What's your name?" Tomura asks, looking at the Black haired Girl.

"Riptide." She responds quickly. Her voice sounds as if she was intentionally being quiet. She walks over to the bar and sits at a barstool. Tomura gets up and approaches her.

"I meant your real name."

"Riptide is the name Atlas has given me, and it is the only name that matters right now." She says. She sounds young, not even out of High school.

"Listen-" Tomura says threateningly, as he puts his hand on her shoulder, leaving the middle finger barely off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Riptide tells her. Tomura suddenly feels a cold feeling against the back of his neck.  
"Toga, stop."

"It's not her." Kurogiri says, pouring a margarita and passing it to her. Tomura freezes and turns around slowly. There, he finds nothing but the knife holding itself up against his throat.

"Atlas has trained me to be able to kill everybody in this room by myself. I'm with you until Atlas says otherwise. That is all." Riptide says, flinging the knife across the room, embedding it in the wall on the opposite side of the room. She picks up the drink and and sips it, releasing Tomura.

"Fine, But if you get lost during the operation, you're on your own."

"I count on it." She says, looking him in the eyes. Tomura backs down, leaving her to her own devices.

**Location: Shie Hassaikai Compound, Nar Shaddaa County**

**Time: 13:21**

**Time until Raid: 00:08:48**

Izuku stands in a rooftop, right next to Nova, who are both Masked.

'_About ten minutes until Breach. Are you ready?'_ Izuku thinks, to which he is met with a thought sent directly to his brain:

'_**Of course. Will Riptide be okay? The league is dangerous.'**_

'_I do believe so, after all, She is likely the strongest out of you four.'_ Izuku crosses his arms, and takes a look at the gauntlet. He hasn't gotten any more stone shards, but he does have a plan to hold off All Might.

"I hope we get her." Nova says aloud.

"Don't worry we will as long as you follow the plan. I can only hope that Quake and Basilisk know what they are doing. They're strong, but without leadership and their hidden powers… I'm not sure."

"I'll keep check on all of them."

"As much as I appreciate that, Don't. We need to Find Eri, and you'll be the one to do that." Izuku takes a deep breath and says:

"I'll leave you to focus now, I'll be heading into the compound now." Izuku says quickly and jumps off the roof of the building, landing on his feet. The asphalt cracks beneath his boots and he walks towards the compound.

'_Eri. Huh. Once I acquire her quirk into my gauntlet, nobody will need to have to hurt her again. She'll be safe with us.'_ Izuku is lost in thought for a moment before he looks to his right and sees a little kid, looking almost straight up at him. The child has sandy hair and blue eyes. He also happens to have four arms.

"Hello, child." Izuku kneels down, and looks at the child.

"You're Atlas, Right?" He says. Izuku smiles and says:

"Why yes I am. Say, where are your parents." The child points back to a woman and a man talking with a random person on the street.

"Say, why don't you go to them and say that you should get out of here quickly. Something big is about to happen." The boy runs off and Izuku stands up.

'_The police didn't even clear the surrounding area of civilians. I'll have to change that too._' Izuku hears an explosion behind him, and turns around to see a plume of dust in the air.

"I Guess It's Time to be Atlas." Izuku says, walking towards the commotion.

"It's also time to Hunt down a Monster."

**Okay, That's all for now! The actual fight and aftermath will be next chapter. **

**So Remember to go see Infinity war in theaters on the 26th! After all, our favorite Deku was a thought spun from Spider Man. **

**So until the 24th, PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Part 2!**

**More extreme language and violence in this chapter, Ye' be warned! SEE ENDGAME! K BYE**

**Also, Longer chapter warning, like the longest chapter I've made in a long time. 16k words.**

**0000Atlas0000**

Kirishima was… Indifferent about his decision to join the Black Brigade. He was the second member, possible years after Riptide joined. During the U.S.J attack, Kirishima was alone, and that was when he, Atlas, or as he was called back then, Izuku, reached out to him. Apparently, somehow, Izuku had kept tabs on him. Izuku was shorter than him then, but had a threatening presence with him, with his current power stone about a tenth completed, and only a few slivers of the reality stone. Izuku defeated Kirishima, not without difficulty, obviously, but Izuku spared him. It was then, when Kirishima was lying in the pile of rubble, that Izuku told him about his plans to change the world. To warp and twist it into his own perfect world, a world where empowered people could live in peace, with no heroes or villains, so no child would have to suffer the loss of a loved one. Kirishima understood this, and couldn't help but feel that the villain in front of him was right about his views. Not only villains, but heroes were evil in their own regards. Only saving people for money or popularity, rather than what they believe is right. Heroes were the strongest in society, and therefore, they made the law, expecting people to follow it. Izuku didn't believe that. He believed all men really should be treated as equals, and not look down, or up upon for their abilities. That's the type of world Atlas intends to make.

That's not the reason that Kirishima is indifferent, no. It's because of how he's labeled as a villain now. The only people who know about his status as a 'villain', is Atlas himself and Nova, who's looked into his mind. The other members don't even know who each other are, despite the obvious loyalty to Atlas, he's very cautious.

"I once read a book, about venturing into hell. Each level got progressively worse, until the absolute bottom of hell, where the devil himself chews on the traitors. Traitors are the worst of people, and we shall have none." Atlas once said to the group. He's told them many things, all of which are important and rather wise. But he told them to stay sane, and not to listen to the masses who call them villains, but to listen to themselves, not as heroes, but as founders of a new world, pioneers, if you will.

Kirishima couldn't listen to that.

'_Basilisk, it doesn't sound like a very heroic name, or the name of a founding father. Why'd he give it to me? He gave me the name of a giant snake that applies venom and can kill you by looking at in the eyes. I'm none of that. At least the other's make sense, or sound like someone you look up to. Riptide, she can create things and sweep people away with them. Not to mention, riptides protect ports from invaders. Quake, her transformation can cause an earthquake. Not to mention, her transformation is large and imposing. Nova, she's an oddball, but her name, it's when a star shines brighter than it has before, and when something really shows it's potential. I know that Atlas tries to keep us all confident, but she has the worst of the issues with her abilities, being labeled as a villain does that. Not to mention, I think she's a mother from the way that she speaks and acts sometimes. She's definitely older than the rest of us, and she might have had a hard time trying to come to terms with her switch in alignment. It was hard for me, at least. The light is captivating, for the right reason. He named himself Atlas, mainly because he didn't think of himself as a god, despite his power. He just saw himself as really strong, and would bring down the false gods. We all will.'_ Kirishima thinks to himself, tapping his foot on the pavement. Next to him, are Fatgum and Tamaki.

"We should be breaching soon, stick close to me. Amajiki, have this." He hands Amajiki something, which He eats without hesitation. He coughs a little bit and struggles to get it down.

"What was that?" Amajiki asks, slightly disgusted.

"It was Porcupine, the spines ought to help you today." Amajiki simply nods and focuses his attention on the task at hand.

"Kirishima, only go unbreakable if you're absolutely going to need it, okay?" Fatgum tells him. Kirishima nods his head and assures Fatgum that He'll be wise with his super move. This is a complete lie.

'_Atlas was right, it's easy to convince people you're weaker than you really are. Since training and Atlas' enhancements he granted to me-'_ Kirishima scratches the back of his head, and touches the gem implanted there, which briefly glows red.

'_I can keep up unbreakable for about half an hour. It's the recent development that I can't ever use at school. But still, I'm kind of a weak link compared to the others.'_ Kirishima sighs and says:

"Are we sure it's just the Yakuza? Like what if the league of villains is here as well?"

"We can't know for certain. That just means we'll have to be careful." Fatgum replies hastily.

"Or, what if the Black Brigade happens to be here too? If we-"

"Just keep calm. Let the pros handle them." Fatgum interrupts, checking his watch.

"We'll be breaking in soon, I hope you emptied your bladder, cause it's about to get real!" Fatgum excitedly says.

'_Nova, can you hear me?'_ Kirishima thinks, and gets no response for a moment before getting a reply:

'_**Of course I can. What's wrong Kirishima?'**_

'_This girl, is Atlas going to make her a part of the gauntlet?'_ Kirishima knows how Atlas makes his stones in the gauntlet, it's not pretty, but it's required for their plan to unfold.

'_**Yes. He is.'**_

Kirishima freezes for a moment, and replies:

'_Then why did Atlas say that? We won't be able to raise her if she's…'_

'_**I don't understand it myself, but Atlas can perform miracles, you should know that. Please, trust his judgement.'**_

'_I will, I'd follow him to hell and back. I just don't like the thought of all that suffering just to have it end like that.'_

'_**Don't worry, the world will stop suffering in due time. Just relax for now, the raid is about to start, you won't hear from me unless it's absolutely necessary. Ok?'**_

'_Got it. Good luck.'_

'_**You too, Eijiro.'**_ Her presence in his mind is gone, and he's alone with the heroes again.

'_I wonder if Quake is standing among the rest of us. I should be able to make out basic features, but the quirk can be completely bonkers at times, I should know. I can make weapons out of my hardened skin. That's not a part of my quirk. It could be anybody around here, honestly.'_ Kirishima wonders, taking his attention back to the raid. On the opposite side of the building, an explosion occurs, not according to the police plans.

"Shit! Breach, Breach, Breach!" The captain says, signaling for Aizawa and Shinsou to lead the charge.

000Atlas000

At first, Ryuko Tatsuma had no intention of joining the Black Brigade. She couldn't fathom the Idea of joining a villain after becoming a hero a couple years back. It wasn't the power that drew her into Atlas, but rather, it was the way he spoke to her, and what he said. It was captivating, and she knew with every ounce of humanity in her body, that he was right, in every sense.

_Flashback, Just after the Hero Killer's Capture._

Ryuko stands at the top of a building, waiting for something to happen.

'_Since the fall of the hero killer, that video went online. It's encouraging other villains to come out of the shadows and follow in his footsteps. Although I can't help but think that the things he said were right. About fake heroes. Wise words for an S-Rank villain.' _Ryuko thinks, squinting in the dark. It's currently Eleven in the afternoon, prime time for villain attacks. Most people who attempt to follow and admire stain are B-Rank villains at best, who don't know how to use their quirks. Small fry, Ryuko knows that.

'_What bothers me is that guy, Atlas. Apparently he single-handedly took him on. Despite the circumstances, he protected one of the students, Unusual for a villain. I'm pretty sure that I can take him down, I've taken on people leagues stronger than me before, I'm undefeated.'_ Ryuko squats down, looking out into the street. It's mostly empty, with few people milling around. Then, When Ryuko is about to switch buildings, she hears a scream. It's not the scream of a woman, but rather the fearful scream of a man whose life is in danger. Ryuko cocks her head and takes off in the direction of the noise, jumping the gap in between buildings.

When she arrives at the alleyway, the man who screamed is running away, collapsing into the street. He is closely followed by a man, a giant of a man at that, he's a little over seven feet tall, wearing armor and a helmet. On his left hand, is a gauntlet with six slots in it. The most completed one, glowed red, and only looked like it needed a few more pieces until it was complete. While one slot, the one next to the pinky, was completely empty. He's tall, at about seven feet even, and has muscle to rival that of some pro heroes. Ryuko Jumps off the building and lands between the two people.

"Atlas! Rank A Villain! Please, surrender now or be crushed!" Ryuko looks into his eyes, or, she would if they weren't covered by a futuristic, white visor. Atlas merely stands there and says:

"Please move. I would not like to hurt you." Ryuko is surprised by his statement, but manages to hide it by yelling:

"I said surrender! I won't hesitate to beat you down!"

"Do you know who that man is?" Atlas asks, pointing with is uncovered hand past her.

'No, but you are assaulting him, So I have to stop you!" Atlas takes a step forward, his boots clanking on the asphalt below. The sound sends a shiver down Ryuko's spine. His aura is like that she's never seen before. At least since she's seen the Video of Stain that's been popping up everywhere. His footstep is heavy, and seems as if he stomped, he could crack the pavement. Ryuko grabs her hairpiece and tosses it aside, activating her transformation.

'_I need to be careful, this guy killed Crust, And he was ranked sixth.'_ Ryuko thinks, and yells:

"I warned you!" She raises a fist above her, and Atlas raises his gauntleted hand. There's a slight purple glow, as he clenches his fist, and a purple barrier is erected between them. Ryuko Launches her dragon-fist towards Atlas. Before it connects, Her fist slams into the purple barrier, which ever so slightly ripples.

'_That shield, is that Crust's quirk?! No, It just has to be very similar, that's it.'_

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, this is the hero's quirk known as Crust." Atlas holds onto the fist, while Ryuko throws another punch.

"Now, Like I was saying, That man, is known as the villain Cerebral Crack. He's known for entering people's minds and shutting down their cerebral cortex, effectively killing them." Ryuku looks back at the man who was on the ground. He looked bloodied, like he had been beaten by Atlas several times over.

"That doesn't matter! He will suffer for his crimes in Tartarus!"

"A man like this doesn't suffer in a place like that. He's gotten to look into people's minds, he's seen everything that he needs to see. To him, he's experienced everything a human can experience. To him, He's seen every quirk he needs to. He can die a happy man in Tartarus." Atlas makes a motion with his gauntlet-covered hand, and the shield expands, quickly reversing it's spherical shape around Atlas.

Before Ryuko can react, She's trapped inside a purple bubble, unable to move around in her dragon form.

Atlas takes a few step towards the man, who tries to drag himself away. Atlas kneels down to the man, looking down upon him.

"N-No. Please, spare me."

"Now, now, I know your tricks. You get the people who've beaten you to feel sympathy, and when they're least guarded, you invade their minds, and destroy their brains." The man freezes for a moment, before reaching out towards Atlas' head, attempting to reach into his helmet. In almost an instant, Atlas catches the man's arm, and starts to twist it.

"The biggest drawback you have, is that you need to make contact with the person's head.

The shield around Ryuko closes in, forcing the Pro Hero back into her normal form. She struggles at the bottom, and watches as Atlas twists the man's arm into an unnatural position.

"I don't believe in Painful deaths. Death is a concept that everyone must face. And nobody should meet him in pain. But some people-" Atlas yanks his arm, completely breaking it. A shard of his bone can be sticking out from where his bicep is.

"-Don't deserve to die painlessly. People such as Crust, he was a noble man. And I allowed him a noble death. I simply used this **Power** to stop his heart, just like that." Atlas released the bubble holding Ryuko for a moment, only for it to form around her again, and this time, the biggest stone glowed red.

"But this stone can cause much, much more pain." Atlas presses the stone against the man's temple, who screams out in pain. He quickly stops as Atlas retracts his hand.

"You don't deserve this. But I have plans and Ideals myself. I hope you're better in your next life." Atlas points his gauntlet at the man's face, his eyes widening.

"NO!" Ryuko screams, pounding on the barrier wall in vain.

"What are your last words?" Atlas says, the red stone glowing brighter. The man sits up slightly, and spits at Atlas, saying:

"Fuck you." Atlas merely sighs, and lets go of his grip. A red beam of energy is fired from the gem, and flies into the man's head, engulfing his face in a red light. Ryuko falls from her shield prision entirely, collapsing on the street. She covers her mouth and softly weeps.

'_I failed. I failed for the first time since becoming a hero, I couldn't save somebody.'_

Atlas puts the man's arm down, and looks in his hand, a soft blue light emitting from it. Atlas stands up, and turns around his gauntlet, placing it in the empty slot. The stone seems to gravitate towards the slot, and when it's locked in, Atlas shudders, and falls to his knees. He audibly groans, and almost screams. His veins can be seen glowing a light blue color, flowing through the visible parts of his body.

Ryuko is stunned, in both fear and regret.

'_Undefeated, Immortal, Indomitable… I'm not any of those. The number nine pro hero can't even take down an A, classer. He beat me with ease, and he killed that man. It doesn't matter that he was a villain as well, __**he killed him**__.'_ Ryuko thinks to herself, eyes shut tightly.

"Why are you crying?" Atlas asks the weeping woman.

"Yo-You-"

"I killed him. Yes I did it. You're a hero, you should have seen this stuff before."

"I haven't lost. And you, the villain known as Atlas, took me down, two top ranking pro heroes in a week." Ryuko says blankly, her tears slowly slowing down as she realizes her fate.  
"While it's true that I killed Crust, and I possibly defeated you, why do you think that you haven't beaten me?"

"You trapped me, and could have killed me. Right then and there. Why didn't you? You're a villain, are you not? It would raise your rank to an S-class villain." Ryuko says. She knows that most villains appreciate rising in the ranks, becoming more feared villains. It's common knowledge that villains try to become more popular.

"I am considered a villain by the laws of our world. I don't think of myself as a villain, nor do I consider myself a Hero. But rather, I would call myself an… Educator. A teacher, even. I want to teach this world about how horrible it is. How they encourage villains by giving them ranks, making them popular. Just like the heroes people adore so much." Ryuko freezes, letting his words sink in. Her reality around her, the veil between heroes and villains, how society _ranks_ them, by popularity, because people like them.

"Now tell me, just how are heroes and villains different in our world. They're ranked by what they do, and their results that they produce. For villains, they kill people indiscriminately, because they can. And the heroes, are paid to beat them, to arrest them and have everybody else make a mockery of them. But Heroes do the same, they could kill somebody, even hundreds and call it an _**Accident**__, _take Endeavor as an example. He's killed many innocents with reckless use of his quirk, and he's still the number two hero. He's an unstable man, and takes out his anger with use of his quirk. And on other people. But people hate the villain more. I can't understand why. They're different sides of the same coin, they're just labeled differently." Atlas pats the woman on the shoulder, and begins to walk away, before she calls out:

"Why? Why tell me this?"

"Because people need to know. That's why."

Ryuko balls up her fists, and starts to cry again.

Atlas stops, and uses his piece of the mind stone to read into her.

'_I quit. I can't. He's right, we're no different than the villains. I can't even beat someone to save them, I let him die…'_

"Now why would you do that?" Atlas asks her, not turning back.

"I became a hero to change the world, and I ended up being like the rest of the heroes, just a crime fighter, without really changing anything, and being just as good as the people I fight." Atlas pauses for a moment, deep in thought.

'_Now, now, I might have found another.'_

"You're right about that, a hero can't change the world, not alone at least. But that's why I'm here. I want to change the world, in such a way that people, who are empowered, and those who aren't, can live together, without the need of heroes, without the conflict of villains. I strive to create a society where children can live with their parents, and get to know their neighbor without worrying about being bullied for how weak they are. I want to stop the abuse, the pain, the suffering in our world. It sounds like a task I can't possibly accomplish, but that's why I kill. In order to gain the power to do that, Sufficient sacrifice must be made. I don't like to kill. Nobody should. But it has to happen. Sooner or later. I wish you luck, I'll be off." Atlas turns around, and is about to take a step, before he feels some resistance. Looking back, he sees Ryuko, her head looking down at the pavement, holding onto his leg.

"T-Take me with you."

"Why?"

"B-Because-" Ryuko looks up, her eyes are slightly red, with tears in her eyes still.

"That's the world I wanted to create."

"And you would join me, Without further question, even if it involves killing?"

"Like you said, Sacrifice is necessary, It's how the world has recovered from so many tragedies in the past. I want to help you make this world, please." She pulls closer to Atlas, leaning her forehead against the metal armor of his suit. Izuku takes his bare hand and pats her head.

"Very well, what are you willing to do to help me accomplish this goal?" Ryuko is silent for a moment, before saying:

"Whatever it takes." Atlas kneels down, and looks her in the eye, the teary eye that is visible to him, the other being obscured by her hair.

'_That's all it takes, is one moment, one event, in order to change somebody's cognition of the world. That's all it took for me, after all.'_ Atlas thinks, raising his gauntlet up. He releases a torrent of red energy all around them.

"Wha-What did you do?"

"I destroyed all CCTV footage of the past hour. Now, Tell me," Atlas reaches up and takes off his helmet, an audible gasp from the woman in front of him can be heard.

"Do you need more power?"

"Wha- Your helmet-"

"I have no reason to hide my face, I just do so to protect my face from attacks. Now, I'll ask you again, do you need more power?"

"You- You look like a kid." Atlas stands up, looking down on the woman below him.

"It doesn't matter how Old I am, I'll ask you one more time, Do you need more power?"

"Power to do what?"

"To change our world, of course. You say you want to join me, and you are willing to do whatever it takes, but are you strong enough to achieve this goal? Do you think you could take on the legions of people who are willing to die in order to keep our world in this state? Do you have the very being to change our world?"

Ryuko looks down, and thinks about this.

'_Can I really do that? I mean, my abilities are considered impressive, but I'm only number 9, out of all the heroes above me. If I were to have fought Crust, I would have lost, If I were to fight Endeavor or even Miruko, I would Lose. Hell, I might even lose against Gang Orca. Why? Why can't I be stronger, why can't I be more powerful?'_

"I-I… I need more power." Atlas grins. It's not the grin of a villain who would kill her without a second thought, It's the smile of somebody who genuinely heard something they like, or the smile of a parent who enjoys helping their child.

"I need to ask you one more time, because once you're in, You can never leave. You will be branded as a villain, and society will hunt you down, until we reconstruct society as it should be." Atlas extends his covered hand, the silver seems to glow an almost orange in the streetlights.

"Yes, I will, I will help you reform the planet in order to create a better world!" Ryuko grabs Atlas' hand, to which he almost laughs and says:

"I won't accept you now."  
"Wh-What? I just-"

"I won't allow somebody to ruin the life they have in order to do something they think is right in the spur of the moment. Think about it. Meet me here, at this time next week. And if you haven't changed your mind, I'll accept you. Now, I must be off." He closes his fist and a purple portal opens behind him, and he takes a small step backwards. Before he disappears, he says:

"I won't force you. So please, think on it." With that, he disappears into the portal, leaving Ryuko alone.

'_Do I really want this? I mean, I've been doing exceptional as a hero. This is the first time that I've failed to save somebody. Yet, I tried to save such a horrible person. He's pure. He knows what he's doing, and how to do it. He knows that sacrifice is necessary. I acknowledge that. He even told me to think about it. A real villain wouldn't do that. Would they?'_ Ryuko starts to walk down the street, reaching into her hair and grabbing the hairpiece.

'_Goodbye Ryukyu. I'm not fully convinced to joining that man, but I know for a fact that who I was before earlier, is gone. That corrupt version of myself is dead. Along with that criminal. If I really should do this, I need to think it through. He's right, I wasn't thinking right. Or maybe I was. I don't know. It frustrates me. Either way, It's time for change.'_ Ryuko looks at the black hairpiece, and tosses it into the trash, walking home.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what she did the next week.

_**Flashback End**_

Ryuko shivers, a memory being brought back into her thoughts.

'_Why now of all times do I think about that? It's not like I regret joining the Black Brigade, In fact, it's the best decision I have ever made. I guess He's saved me, not only physically, but he saved me from being what I hate.'_ Ryuko stands next to her three interns, three students from U.A. Although she attempted to neglect the acceptance of Interns for this, due to possibly being found out, but U.A pushed regardless, so she ended up with these three.

"Hey, Miss Ryukyu, When does this start?" Nejire says happily, almost jumping up and down.

"Soon, You know, we're going to be staying outside for the most part, since our quirks would work better out here." Ryuko explains, trying to calm down her blue-haired ball of energy.

'_I do have to say, this girl is both adorable and impossible to control.'_ Ryuko can't help but crack a smile at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Nejire-Chan, what exactly is your quirk? Kero." Asui asks, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, Well, I turn my life force into spiral energy, and I can use it in a destructive way, and it also allows me to fly!" She demonstrates this by activating her quirk, and propelling herself upwards slightly, levitating about a foot and a half off the ground. She starts to slightly rotate in the air, spinning around.

Her quirk surprises Ryuko, but she manages to suppress it.

'_Nova, When you can, Contact Atlas about a quirk I found.' _

'_**Okay, what is it? And is it a hero or someone else?'**_ She gets her reply almost instantaneously, obviously intrigued.

'_It's a student, one that's interning.'_

'_**Well… Ryuko, you know about how we feel about children.'**_

'_I know, I know. But… It's got to do with life.'_

'_**What's her name, and appearance?' **_She's obviously on board now, dealing with a life user's quirk isn't really a common occurrence.

'_Nejire Hado, She's about my height, long purple hair that spirals down to her knees. It's pretty hard to miss her. She's wearing a skin-tight suit, that's all sorts of shades of blue. The blue is lighter towards her chest and it gets darker around her shoulders.'_

'_**Okay then. I will contact Atlas, hopefully she's sufficient.'**_

'_More than likely not, but I do believe she would be a large piece of the stone.'_

'_**Who knows, either way, I have to go now, if Riptide's plan is going to go like she said it was, you're going to be in trouble in about… Now, actually.'**_

'_Wait, what?'_ Ryuko thinks for a moment, before the gate in front of her is demolished. The person who destroyed it is a giant of a man, wearing a plague doctor mask. He's got what's basically a luchador outfit on, even though the sneakers are very out of place.

"I'll Kill you-" he doesn't finish before an explosion occurs, engulfing the man in flames and throwing everybody in front of the gate back several feet.

"Shit." Ryuko says, quickly getting up.

"What was that?!" Uraraka says, struggling to get up.

"That was our signal, Get ready!" Ryuko yells, getting into a fighting stance. As she does, several members of the yakuza flood through the used to be gates, and two people with Gigantification quirks emerge from the crowd, and jump in front of the two.

'_Huh. This'll be interesting.'_ Ryuko thinks, running towards the crowd of Yakuza in front of her.

000Atlas000

_**Time: 13:00**_

_**Time until raid: 30:00**_

"Just remember, Don't fucking mess this up." Tomura tells Riptide, outside the gates of the Shie Hassaki complex. The group of four, Riptide, Tomura, Toga, and Twice see off their ride, which is Mr. Compress and Dabi. Riptide tilts her head slightly, her onyx eyes piercing his own, and she says:

"I'm the one here to make sure you don't mess up. I'm here because we're rescuing a little girl. You're here because of a grudge. It'll cloud your mind doing this for revenge, and you'll inevitably mess up." Her response makes Tomura twitch slightly, and he says:

"You're only here because your boss told you to. We didn't want you here at all."

"That's not true, I like Riptide!" Toga says, shaking slightly.

"Shut up! We're going in." Tomura pushes a button on the gate, to which it immediately opens up, and Overhaul, wearing a red and gold Plague mask walks through the doors on the opposite side of the small pavilion. To his left, is a man with a similar mask on, but it covers all his face, not to mention the hood. To his right, is a man with a more traditional plague doctor outfit on, including a hat and robe, similar to Riptide's, but without the hood.

For this occasion, Riptide dons a white cloak, that stops about six inches from the ground.

"Couldn't have timed that a little better, huh?" Tomura mutters under his breath. They wait at the gates for almost a solid minute, before Overhaul greets them.

"Greetings. League of villains." He opens out his arms, in a form of greeting.

"I suppose you've all… Cooled down." Overhaul continues, eyeing Riptide.

"And, who are you?"

"Riptide." She answers quickly, keeping her eyes on the man to his right.

"Mmm, yes what is your given name?" Overhaul asks, eyeing her closely. Riptide doesn't answer, which Overhaul continues with:

"I'm only asking because I didn't see you before during our meeting. Are you new to the league?" Riptide looks Overhaul in the eyes and says:

"I'm not new. And my Name **is** Riptide." This appears to shock Overhaul, as he looks over to the man to his right, who simply nods in reply.

"Well, fine. Come, Come. We'll talk business in my office." Overhaul turns around, as well as the other two, to which The league follows them closely. Riptide hangs back, and turns around quickly. Out of her cloak, she takes out a large square object about the size of a sack of flour, and puts it next to the gate, just out of sight from any onlookers. It's sticky in nature, and beige in color. Smack dab in the center is a timer, with several wires sticking out into the putty.

'_C4. It'll be enough to blow away the entire portion of the wall and thensome. Somebody's bound to notice the police's dumbass plan and preemptively strike. The explosive will either kill them or seriously injure them. Unless they have Basilisk's level of invulnerability, they're going to be blown to bits.'_

'_**Riptide, I don't think that's a good Idea. What if they don't strike and it just ends up just exploding?'**_

'_I'll deactivate it, Nova. I can do that anytime. It'll only go off if I want it to. Where are you, anyways? I thought I was the only one out here right now.'_ Riptide asks, catching up with the group.

'_**I'm about a mile away, on a rooftop. I'm just talking with Atlas right now. When does this bomb go off?'**_

'_Probably two or three minutes before the breach is supposed to happen. Just tell me when and I'll blow it.'_

'_**Fine. Just don't go blowing it prematurely.'**_

'_Of course. I don't want to jeopardize the mission.'_

'_**Okay. I'll leave you to it. Good luck.'**_

'_Thanks.'_ Riptide almost bumps into Toga when they suddenly stop. It's at a giant case of double doors, an elevator.

"Just how far down does this base go?" Tomura wondered aloud.

"We have pretty deep places, but we won't be taking you there." Overhaul said. Once everybody was in the elevator, The hooded guy pushed a button, and they began descending. It was almost silent, apart from Toga occasionally humming, and the sound of the engines and pistons whirring in the elevator. When they get to their floor, the elevator makes no sound, but the doors just open.

"This is a fucking Dungeon." He wasn't wrong. Had it not been for Riptide's perfect Recall, she would have been lost at the fourth left turn. When they arrive at the doors, Overhaul just opens it, to a surprisingly clean sitting room, with white couches facing towards each other.

"Please, sit." Overhaul sits on the opposite couch, and rolls up his sleeves. Tomura sits on the opposite side of overhaul, slouching over his knees. Toga jumps over the couch and sits to his left, and Twice just leans over the back, eyeing the men in front of him. Riptide, stands in the corner, watching the villains in front of her converse.

"Why don't you join us?" Overhaul says, gesturing towards the Brigade member.

"I'm just here because I have to be, I have no interest in your business proposition." Riptide tells him, crossing her arms. Overhaul shakes his head and returns his attention to the members in front of him.

'_She's too stubborn. I don't like it. Shin is telling me that she is indeed telling the truth, especially with her name… Perhaps she was brainwashed.'_ Overhaul thinks to himself.

"Now, I would like to ask you, Why is it that you decided to join us in the first place. Only last week you would have killed us over the idea of us joining forces. This change of heart seems… Odd." Shigaraki scratches his neck slightly, not in his usual maniacal way, but rather, to be casual about it.

"I suppose it's because I've become aware of how bad our situation is. Besides, joining together means we're stronger. We'll be partners." Shigaraki closes his hands together, looking Overhaul dead in the eyes. Overhaul then looks to a little man in a cloak and plague doctor mask, and waves at him. The little man nods and walks into a side room, rummaging around.

"Now, I have nothing against that, and quite frankly, I am glad about your decision. There's nothing wrong with a little teamwork." The little man comes back, this time he holds a little board, and places it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Have you ever played Shogi?" Shigaraki tilts his head slightly, confused at the question.

"No, just put it away. I don't even know the rules." The man in the hood, goes opposite of the puppet-like man and kneels down, setting the game up.

"Set it up, will you Chronostasis?"

"Yes sir."

'_Chronostasis, huh? If his quirk is what his name implies, then he's a big problem.'_ Riptide thinks, her expression not changing. Overhaul leans back and interlocks his fingers, watching his subordinates set up the game.

"Don't be like that. This is a chance to pick up a new hobby. You'd learn how to step back and take stock, or Just observe and take notes on what's happening. Both in the game and out. My personal favorite part of Shogi is a little feature where you can take the opponent's pieces, and turn them against their previous 'friends'. And in the end, all the pieces become one power. You see, think of this as both of us. I wouldn't say we're equal in terms of numbers, or powers. But, We can use each other's pieces, and in the end, we'll all be one force. So, lend me Kurogiri or Toga. Perhaps even Bubaigawara. They'll be useful for both of us." Overhaul leans forward and points out the pieces.

"No way. They all have their uses. Are you trying to slow down my operation? They're my cornerstones! Why do you need- No, want them so bad? Your projects are going smoothly without them!" Shigaraki counters, raising his voice. He starts to scratch his neck more violently, with one hand.

'_Tomura is no match in terms of intelligence for this guy. I can see it in their body language and in the way they speak. We're going to have to be careful about what we say, I have an unnatural feeling about the way we're responding to the questions. I wonder if it's one of their quirks. To force people to tell the truth. That'd be scary for them.'_

"To put simply, to build the trust between us. I would like to help clear away the… Ill will. I'll divulge every last detail of my Grandios plan, and you'll do me a solid in return. That's what you're all about, right? Making new friends. It's a beautiful plan, for you. Making as many friends as you can so you can overthrow this world. Correct?"

Tomura stays silent for a moment, almost growling.

"I guess you're right. Just know that I won't like it, at all."

"Hmm. Now I'd like to know more about how you know of our 'projects'. I don't believe I told you about my… Plans."

"Well, I have my sources. It's the real reason she's here." Tomura blurts out, stopping himself.

'_I wonder. Does shin's quirk do nothing on her? She was honest according to him, but she's definitely a valuable asset if she can do things such as counteracting such a powerful quirk.'_

"How nice. Nice. Well. Pretty soon, we're going to be playing a real life game of shogi ourselves. The police and heroes are going to be raiding our base today. So we'll be evacuating with Eri."

"Oh… Do as you please with them. I need to go contact Kurogiri, so I'll catch up with you." Tomura replies to him, standing up.

"Good Good. Now, Riptide, was it? I have a special plan for you." Riptide looks at Chisaki and walks towards the center of the room.

"What is it?"

"You'll be teaming up with three of my eight expendables. I would like you to head down that hallway and to the left, about three doors down, take a right and you'll meet the people I'm talking about. Twice, Toga, with me. We're getting Eri." The two nod as Tomura leaves the room along with Riptide.

"Good luck." Tomura says, walking right past Riptide, heading towards the elevator.

Riptide swiftly enters the room she was told to go in and is greeted with three rather creepy figures, all wearing masks of different degrees.

The first, a man with long hair and crazy eyes, wearing a traditional plague doctor mask. The second, wears a normal sick mask, and is bald. He's pretty muscular, and could probably beat everybody else in the room in an arm-wrestling competition. The last guy looks like the man who chases you in his nightmares. He's wearing a sack on his head, with the mouth sewn shut. A rope is tied around his neck and keeps the bag in place. His eyes are rather huge, and it looks like he's wearing a straightjacket, even though his hands are completely visible.

"Who the fuck're you?" The one with the long hair says.

"Riptide. That's all you need to know. I was assigned to protect this area with you."

"We need to know a little more than that, what's your quirk?" The muscular guy said.

"It's unnecessary for you to know that."

"Like hell it is, show us your quirk, Bitch!" the long-haired one said, pointing his Katana at Riptide.

"Fine." Riptide dashes towards the man, and sticks her arm out of her cloak, putting a giant blade at the man's throat, and doing the same for the large man.

"What the hell?" The thin man said, examining his position. The blade is about three feet long, sticking out of her forearm. While for his bald associate, the blade was sticking out of her elbow, and was pressing up against his chin.

"I won't tell you the name of my quirk, but I think you get the general Idea." Riptide states, folding her cloak back over her, taking the blades off of her skin.

"You're fast."

"Not fast enough. You could have stopped me there at least three times. Despite whatever your quirks are." Riptide tossed the blades aside, as they fell to the ground, they started to break apart, into several fragments of Iron, they floated around Riptide, acting as satellites around her. They spun around her faster and faster, until they were creating their own draft, causing her cloak to flutter around.

"I'll work with you, but if you try to kill me-" She takes another knife out of her cloak, peeling off her skin, and puts it towards the nigh invisible shield of blades around her. When it makes contact, the blade disintegrates, getting shredded by the high-speed metal surrounding her.

"-I'll tear you apart." She adjusts her mask slightly, walking towards the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Why are we here anyways?"

"We're to wait here until Mimic drops off a bunch of heroes in here. We're here to slow them down. If we can kill them, that's even better."

"Interesting. I guess All we can do is wait."

Well, there's about two minutes until the raid starts. Knowing Rikiya, he's probably already started attacking, or he's about to." The bald one said, looking up.

'_Oh, yeah. Detonate.'_ As she thinks that, the entirety of the complex shakes, and dust falls from the ceiling.

"Was that him?" Riptide asks, as if she didn't know what was going on.

"No, that level is only if he's already the size of a building, I know he isn't. Something's either wrong or they have a hero with an insanely powerful quirk. Well, we'll make our stand here, cmon, let's lean against the opposite wall. They'll be dropped down in the center, so we'll just be waitin' to wail on em." The three Members of the Yakuza lean on the back wall, while Riptide stands in front of the door closest to Overhaul.

'_If the heroes have a harder time getting to them, It'll give Atlas plenty of time to find the little girl. I refuse to let anybody pass with ease.'_ Riptide stands there, despite the other three practically yelling at her to come to them.

"I'll be guarding the door, so you can 'Wail on em' if you want, I'll think this through, Thank you." She plainly tells them. The moment she finished saying it, a loud groan of metal and concrete grinding against each other can be heard, while a loud, angry roar can be heard echoing throughout the facility.

"And That's Mimic. Looks like he hit the trigger." The bald guy says, looking up.

"And that means?"

"Almost the entirety of the compound can move at his will."

'_Damn. Since he's using trigger, He ought to be incapacitated after twenty or so minutes. Maybe even less than that, depending on how his quirk was beforehand.'_

"Say, how long have you guys been working for Overhaul?"

"Years. He saved us when- Ya know what? We'll explain it when the heroes get here, which should be in another minute or two." The one with long hair says, looking at the ceiling as well. Riptide does the same, seeing the floor above her start to shift and contort.

'_Well. Let the games begin.'_ The roof opens up, and several people fall through, most of them being just policemen, but there are an unnerving amount of heroes as well.

"That was just about one story, it wasn't meant to kill us." One said. Riptide recognizes him, Eraserhead. The room is flooded with dust from the ground opening up, obscuring everybody but the heroes.

"They're Tricking us! They're getting us farther and farther from the target!" Lock rock says, Looking around, failing to notice Riptide in the dust.

"Lookee here, some state authorized Goons, dropping out of the sky!" Katana guy says, starting to approach the group along with the other two.

'_This is bad. I know these guys are just here to slow down the rest of the group, but even at the level I'm at, I won't be able to take on this many heroes at once, not to mention the suppressing fire from the police. I guess I'll have to play it safe, know my limits, as Atlas said. I'll hide for now.'_ Riptide stands still as the group of three approach the heroes.

"Life's just full of surprises, ain't it?"

"So these guys wanna tussle!?" Fatgum says, punching his hand into his fist. That's when Riptide gets surprised, a student, probably, sticks his hand out, stopping the rest of the group from approaching.

"You pros and your power, are vital to our mission. These guys are just trying to slow us down…." He approaches the Precepts of death, raising his hand up to his hood, adjusting it slightly.

"I can deal with them Myself!" His arm shifts, morphing into a long… Appendage, splitting off at the fingertips.

"That's setsuno! Nobody pull a gun!"

"Guess the secret's out, Guess I can afford to go wild on ya'll!" He sticks out his arm, but when nothing happens, he hesitates.

"That won't work!" Eraserhead says, activating his capture gear.

"We can use our weapons as long as Eraserhead is doing his thing! Surrender now!"

"Threats like that only work on people who value their lives!" Setsuno says, starting to charge with his Katana. Meanwhile, the bald guy just pulls a gun. That's when The kid from before, jumps towards the villains, spinning inside a conch shell. He does a quick 180, before turning around and grabbing all of the Yakuza, and using his momentum, he swings his body around, throwing them into the opposite wall. At the same moment, he grabs each of their weapons in his tentacles.

"I'll take you all on!" He yells, as he lands.

"I indulge in Takoyaki at Fat's agency, so my octopus proficiency is maxed out-" He constricts the tentacles, effectively crushing the weapons.

"-Besides, I'm pretty cautious of these things after getting shot."

"You all, Go. I'll deal with them. There's not a moment to spare! Eraser'll need to lead the way, you're going to need all your quirks! I can keep them occupied by myself." He constricts them a little bit tighter, causing them to groan.

"Now, Go Help out Mirio!" He yells, causing the other heroes to make a beeline for the door.

All of the pros evacuated the room, but one student stayed behind. Kirishima, he looks into a small cloud of dust just right of the door, his eyes dead set on the cloud. He smirks slightly and dashes out. Once he gets out, the door shuts, sealing closed with cement.

"Heh. Ha. Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Setsuno laughs hysterically, smashing his foot into the ground.

"You really shouldn't be laughing right now. Sorry, but you're going to be taking a little nap." Suneater raises his octo-fist, and Setsuno says:

"Oh, ha, sorry, It's just that you got so caught up in the moment, nobody in the room even, the pro heroes, noticed _her!_"

"What-" Before He finishes, he spots a white flash out of the corner of his eye. Reacting quickly, He throws the yakuza members into the opposite wall, bringing his tentacles up to grab the assailant. Before he can do so, he feels a quick jab at the tentacles, and his hand returns to normal.

"What the hell?!" Suneater yells, jumping back, analyzing his new opponent.

'_How did nobody notice her!? She was just standing there, is that part of her quirk?'_ Suneater makes some armor on his shoulder, but it doesn't form completely before he hears a sliding noise, and the shell is gone. He hears a _pop!_ Sound and looks over to setsuno, who is holding the shell in his hand.

'_He stole it? I know I could take the three, but the four? Especially somebody with a stealth quir-'_ he doesn't even get to finish his thought before he's punched in the face at lightning speeds by what seemed like an Iron-clad fist. Before he knew it, the same hand was covering his face, and an odd feeling of something being shoved into his mouth. She shifts her weight and slams him on the ground, with her straddling him. She doesn't seem fazed by the odd position, but instead, it instigates her to say:

"Wow, that was easier than I thought. Either these guys are really small fry or you don't live up to your expectations."

"Hey!" The bald guy yells, gaining no response from the woman. The three are starting to get up, and walk towards the two.

'_Shit. She's right. Everybody's expecting too much for me. For once, I bit off more than I can chew.'_ Suneater feels the hand shift to cover his nose, forcing him to swallow whatever was in his mouth.

"I kind of thought you'd be stronger, being dubbed 'suneater' and all, you know. The name's Riptide by the way, and if you don't make your move soon, you'll die." she said, with a wink in her left eye.

'_Riptide, Riptide, She sounds familiar.'_ She starts to move her hand off his mouth and grabs onto his cloak, lifting him up and throwing him with relative ease.

'_She's- She's-'_ He hits the wall, just barely forming crab armor to avoid breaking his back.

"You're part of the Black Brigade!?" He yells, to which the Yakuza seize up, staring at the girl in a white Cloak.

"Why, yes I am. You know, in all the time I've worked under Atlas, which is just barely under a year, I've learned a lot from him. He told me that if I ever came across somebody, somebody who's willing to put not only their life, but their soul, their body and their pride on the line, that They, they are a true hero. So, Suneater, Are you going to make your move?" She asks him, looking him in the eye.

"Wait, if you're here. Shit! Atlas is probably here as well! Quick! Kill her and inform the boss, even though he's powerful, if Atlas is on his way, then both him, and everyone else around here is fucked!" The bald guy says, crystalizing his fists and head.

'_She… She's protecting me?'_

"Suneater, I'll tell you this-" She swiftly dodges a left hook, and attempts to stab him in the neck, only for it to bounce harmlessly off a crystal.

"-I'm only doing this because right now, our ideals align, and if you die here, then what the hell was all that training meant for? If you die here, what would Mirio think of you?" Riptide ducks under a chomp from the burlap mask guy, and slightly grazes his stomach, to which she jumps up, dodging the stolen blade Setsuno uses to try and decapitate her.

'_This kid, Atlas would definitely praise him, Heart of gold right here. I could just kill these guys, but he needs to know, he needs to know that he's more than he thinks he is.'_

These words echo in his head, they're powerful, these were villains, and they would not hesitate to kill him, especially how they're trying to kill her.

Riptide pulls a gun out of her skin, firing a single shot at the crystalized Yakuza member, but it's deflected off his face, but cracks and sends him back, recoiling at the impact. She doesn't get to do anything else before it's taken out of her hand by Setsuno.

"DIE!" He yells as he pulls the trigger.

_Click!_

"Shit."

"One in the chamber." She says, spinning around and throwing an assortment of knives at the man, which are almost instantly eaten up by The man in the bag.

'_Even… Even a villain thinks that I can be more? I guess I should live up to my expectations.'_ Suneater stands up, finally feeling what was forced into his mouth.

"Good on you, now, Decimate them." Riptide says, loud enough for Suneater to hear. She squats down, dodging a bite from Tabe, the man in the bag. She leaps herself through the air, landing next to Suneater.

"See you later!" She yells to the Disoriented Yakuza.

"Special move:" Suneater takes a step forward, starting to sprout tentacles from all around his body, forming crab armor all around his exposed body.

"Vast Hybrid-" The Yakuza start to close in, with Tabe in the lead.

**CHIMERA KRAKEN: DIAMOND FORM!**

The blue crystal diamonds form the tentacles, swinging around, knocking Setsuno and Hojo back, grabbing the two of them and slamming the two in the ground, and into the ceiling.

"Tabe-" He doesn't finish before he feels a sharp pain in his leg, and finds the aforementioned man, completely biting through the crab armor and into his femur.

'_He won't feel it until his adrenaline wears out, but damn, that will hurt when it does.'_ Riptide just watches as Suneater uses a diamond crab claw to grab Tabe, rip him off his leg, and throw him towards the others, slamming another diamond tentacle into his body.

Tabe attempts to take a bite out of him, but his teeth bounce harmlessly against the diamond tentacles, obviously shocking the gang member.

"Diamonds are stronger than whatever the hell your teeth are made of, if you keep trying you'll just crack your teeth!" Suneater shouts smashing the man again, knocking him out cold.

"Now… For you…" Suneater turns towards Riptide, takes one step towards her, and collapses, his tentacles retracting.

"You did well, Tamaki. Now, let me fix you up here."

"You're… What?" He asks weakly, trying to look up at her.

"I said earlier, You're a true hero. Why wouldn't we save you?" she says, kneeling down next to him, while taking out a tourniquet and a Trauma kit.

"But… You're…"

"Villains? Let me ask you, are all villains the same? Myself and the rest of the black brigade want to rescue that girl as much as you and the heroes do. Does that make you all villains as well?"

"N-No… I… Thank you…" he manages, while Riptide stops the blood flow to his leg, beginning to cauterize the wound with a lighter she made.

"AGHHHH!" He screams, both at the wound and at the burning sensation in his leg.

"Hold still, you'll make it worse. I'm going to have to stitch some sort of cloth or something to your leg in order to stop the bleeding completely. You won't walk the same again, but you'll live." She then takes out some bandages and begins to wrap it around his leg, effectively stopping him from bleeding out.

"B-Be-" He doesn't finish before Hojo yells:  
"DIE, BITCH!" His full crystal form makes two long sickle like blades at the ends of each hand, about four feet long.

Riptide looks uninterested as she takes her right hand out of her cloak, and makes a quick movement with her arms, releasing a circular disc of thousands of razor-sharp metals.

"It's not nice to try and kill somebody while they're down.

Hojo collapses on the ground, his torso a good ten feet away from his legs.

'_I was barely able to crack him, but she cut him in half like it was nothing! What is she?'_

"I think I'll leave now. You'll be fine, but please don't try to move too much, it'll be the death of you." She states, starting to walk out of the room, tearing apart the concrete with the disc from earlier.

"Wait… Is… Atlas-" Tamaki starts, before he's interrupted.

"He's here. Don't worry, though. He'll spare you. As long as you don't interfere, you and the rest of the heroes, will be fine. But if they attack him-" She opens the door, and doesn't look back.

"They probably will die." She shuts the door behind her, leaving Suneater, two incapacitated Yakuza members, and one corpse behind her.

She looks around the hall, unsure of what to do next.

'_**Riptide! I'm with her! Return to the surface, NOW! I'll explain later, but this is it! GO!'**_ Nova tells her, leaving Riptide alone in the hall. She takes a deep breath and starts to walk back, heading towards the elevator. While on the way, she looks at her bare hand, slightly scarred from training and battle.

'_Who is this? Who is this person I'm hiding beneath this mask? What was my original quirk? What is my name?'_ She takes another deep breath as she enters the elevator, pushing the ground floor button.

'_I know who it's not. I know the __**only **__person it can't be.'_

She sticks out her arm, and creates a mirror, a soft pink color can be seen for a moment, before she takes a small mirror out of her arm, she looks at her reflection, her onyx eyes, for a moment, cloud blue, and her hair, becomes lighter.

'_The only person I can't be, because I killed her, I killed her myself with my bare hands. It's…' _her hand trembles as she crushes the mirror in her hand, letting the chunks of glass fall onto the elevator floor. Her hand starts to bleed, the drops of blood soaking into metal of the elevator. Once again, she looks into the crimson puddle, showing her reflection.

"_**Momo Yaoyorozu"**_

00Atlas00

'_Damn, I almost missed her. Riptide is on a whole nother' level. The only reason I saw her was because of Atlas' training. Even then, she was nearly impossible to detect! I really have a long way to go before I can even think about standing on the same ground as her!'_ Kirishima thinks to himself, running next to Fatgum.

"Do you really think leaving him behind is a great Idea? They looked pretty tough." Shinsou says, running next to Aizawa, slightly ahead of him.

"He'll be fine, after all, he's the most adept with his quirk out of everybody here." He replies calmly, looking at the purple-haired kid.

"Have faith in him, He'll kick their asses!" Kirishima says, catching up to Shinsou.

"Yeah…"

'_I pray that Riptide felt mercy for the guy. He is just a student after all.'_

"Does anybody have an Idea on how the hell this guy operates? He isn't controlling the hall at all!" Aizawa says looking around skeptically.

"No idea. I'd say we'd have to wait for him to get tired. Either that or if he manages to stick his head out or something, and erase his quirk." Shinsou replies, looking around as well, his artificial vocal cords hiding his expression.

"In that case, we-" Aizawa doesn't finish, before he sees two things happen in his peripherals.

One, a giant hole opens to his right, darker than black, nothing can be seen beyond the first few feet inside.

Two, the wall to his left starts to launch itself at him, in a circular hand-like manner.

'_Shit.'_

At that moment, Kirishima pivoted his foot, and launched himself at his teacher, attempting to tackle him out of the way.

"I got you!" Fatgum yells, also diving at the same time.

'_Goddamnit.'_ Kirishima thinks, as he's enveloped in Fatgum's fat.

Fatgum knocks Aizawa out of the way, pushing him out of harm's way.

"You're our best chance at taking down Overhaul! If we let these guys get their way then all the time Suneater bought us will be for nothing! You gotta erase him!"

"Thanks!" Eraserhead yells back, flying into Lock-Rock.

"Don't mention i-" Fatgum doesn't finish before he's pushed into the wall, disappearing into the wall.

Fatgum tumbles down a tunnel of concrete, bouncing off the floor and the ceiling like a pinball game.

He rolls out of the tunnel, the hole closing up behind him.

"Damn." Fatgum says, attempting to get up.

"MMMFFF!"  
"What the heck? That a baby chick?" He lifts himself up, allowing Kirishima beneath him to breathe.

"I dove in too, hoping to protect Sensei. Since, you know, I wouldn't get hurt. But then I sank into you." Kirishima explains, getting up as well.

"Well it is what it is, But stay on guard for now, he was going to drop Eraserhead here, meaning that they either had people with mutant-type quirks, or there's just a ton of people here." Fatgum steps away from Kirishima, his eyes adjusting in the dark. Kirishima looks into the darkness in front of him and feels a presence.  
"I know you're there, so just-" He doesn't finish before a giant fist comes flying towards Kirishima's face.

'_Just a punch? He must be able to hit like a truck, Guess I should go unbreakable!'_ Kirishima thinks to himself, lifting his arms to block his face.

That's when Kirishima almost died.

Each hit did feel like a truck, in fact, Kirishima never felt pain like it before.

Initially, a fist hit his right arm, nearly cracking the skin. The second hit smashed his left arm, cracking him slightly. The third hit crushed into his chest, knocking him back slightly.

Kirishima lost count after that. Over one hundred punches, thrown at him in under four seconds. The assailant pulls back his right fist, and punches him one more time, sending him flying back towards the wall, creating a crater in the wall, effectively knocking him out, still standing up.

"I've always thought that there's something really tasteless about bringing a knife or a gun to a fight." His attacker is wearing a long mask, with a rip in the back, allowing his hair to flow out through it. He only wears a white T-shirt, as well as baggy jeans with a large belt holding them up. On his hands, are padded gloves, with the only purpose of protecting his hands while simultaneously dishing out maximum damage.

"Whoever's got the weapon wins, Right? Well… That ain't a real fight." A somewhat loud sound can be heard around the room, as if somebody was putting cold water on a really hot pan, cooling down the metal.

"Red!" Fatgum says, looking back at his intern.

"Men're supposed to Rip each other apart with their own power, you feel me?"

"Who the hell are you?" Fatgum yells, throwing a punch at the man. Before his fist reaches him, he punches a blue barrier, as hard as steel.

'_A barrier? What's going on?!'_ Fatgum thinks, rebounding off of the barrier.

"Fatgum and a boy who can harden his body. Just two. Hmphh! Both of them with defense-oriented quirks. Nothing but punks, Rappa. Such a shame." Another guy says, his hands forming an incomplete square just above his head. He's got white hair and brown eyes, as well as a traditional Kimono.

The big guy, Rappa, charges again, throwing another flurry of punches, this time, directed at Fatgum. Each one makes his fat ripple, not even sinking into his fat like normal attacks.

'_Even my fat's feeling every one of those punches. They're like bullets!'_

"Defense-oriented guy, huh?" Rappa says, nodding towards Kirishima, who is starting to bleed through his cracked skin.

"He's barely standing after that. Gotta give it to him, it's still impressive that he's still in one piece, right?" He continues, shrugging his shoulders a little bit.

'_I haven't seen Registered quirks for these guys, Meaning they're outsiders! A barrage of bullet punches plus a barrier, that's a real nasty combo they have goin on.'_

"We are a spear and shield, up against two shields. They stand no chance."

"Wait, so this ain't gonna be a real fight? That sucks."

"Especially since calling the boy a shield, would be giving him too much credit."

Kirishima doesn't respond, deep in unconsciousness.

_**Flashback, Just after Kirishima's recruitment.**_

"Atlas, Can I ask you something?" Basilisk asks Atlas, while the two are standing on top of a building, looking out for crime below. Both of them are in full costume, including their masks.

"Of course, Ask away."

"What power did you give me? I'm not complaining, no. I just couldn't tell, All I've been able to do is reach unbreakable. It was fast, I'll say that, but-"

"I won't tell you that. I believe that is something you must figure out on your own."

"But, if I need it at any point, and I'm in danger, then I'll lose!"

"And you'll lose if you need to. Nothing good comes from nothing but success. Fail if you have to, but I'll tell you this-" Atlas turns around, and takes off his mask. He's barely taller than Kirishima, with Kirishima having to slightly look up. Izuku holds up his gauntlet, which is an array of colors, none of which finished.

"Each of these stones represents something. Power represents a bloodthirsty quirk, which is why it's red. These quirks are often brought out when they're trying to do something violent." He activates the Power stone, which a small red outline covers his gauntlet. He raises his fist and punches Basilisk, to which he just hardens, protecting himself from the blow.

"But your quirk is also considered power, Gaining power from being hit harder and harder. This brings out your quirk, when you feel a need to protect yourself or another. There is somebody you want to protect, I can see it in your eyes. And that's just fine. I guess it all comes back to love, when you think about it. Be it love for a person, or love for the battlefield, that's really what brings out a quirk at it's potential. Hell, even love for yourself. So tell me, which of these is it?" Atlas lowers his gauntlet, crossing his arms. Kirishima takes a second, thinking about his next words.

"I… I think a person. I mean, she's the person who inspired me to become a hero. Or, rather, re-inspire me. She's brave, and strong. She'd throw her own life away in order to save somebody."

"Would you?"

"Yes, Obviously. As long As I know they deserve it. But, The thing about her, is that I've known her for years, she's kinda my role model. I even modeled my whole look after her!" He takes off his mask, his black hair turning red, and starting to point up, forming little horns in his hair.

"I see, Now, if you take this love, and aim it towards this person, not directly, but into your quirk, throw in some determination in there, and you have your awakening. But for you, It'll be your second awakening." Izuku finishes, looking back down onto the city.

'_That made absolutely no sense.'_ Kirishima thinks scratching his head.

"Well, whatever. Let's get back to base. I think Riptide made Katsudon…" Kirishima holds in a chuckle, at Izuku's sudden giddy behavior.

"Yes sir."

_**Flashback end**_

"I GOTTA KNOW! IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE, SHOW ME WHATEVER YOU'VE GOT!" Rappa screams at the top of his lungs, tearing his own mask. Kirishima wakes up, his senses sharpened. He looks down at his fists, which are caked in his own blood.

'_I think I understand what you meant, back then, Atlas.'_ Kirishima thinks, taking a single step forwards.

'_I know, Mina. We've known each other a long-ass time. I guess I always had these feelings, and I was just too much of a coward, I was too weak to realize it, or even to say anything. I really do love you. I can only hope you feel the same way. But if I don't win this fight, who the hell is going to protect you?!'_

"DIE!" Rappa screams, sending another flurry of punches at Fatgum, this time, it sends him flying through the room, crashing into the wall in a similar manner to how Kirishima was knocked out earlier. Fatgum, now shrunken, has lost all his fat, leaving him defenseless against the wall, out cold.

"HA, YOU CALL THAT A FIGHT!?" He yells, swinging his arms around madly.

'_**Kirishima! Surface, NOW. We have her! This is it! Hurry!"**_ Nova tells him in his head. Kirishima freezes, and reaches into his belt, where he keeps his mask.

'_Guess this is it, time to show them who we are. But first, these guys. Then, I'll have to address Mina.'_ Kirishima Puts the mask on, His hair transforming, and a gray bodysuit forming all around his body.

'_Was this kid hiding his actual quirk? Heh, guess It's time to beat the shit outta him!'_ Rappa thinks, turning towards Kirishima.

"Hey, kid. You good to go again?" Rappa says, getting excited at the though of a possibly tougher fight.

"Yeah, this time, I doubt you'll win." Kirishima says, in a deeper, more violent voice.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" He shouts, and rushes Kirishima.

'_So, Mina. This is it, for us. Just for now-'_

"LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!" Kirishima's blood hits the floor, and ignites. His blood starts to glow, and it turns an orange, Flame-like color. The cracks in his skin start to glow orange, each crack expelling air.

"What's this power all of a sudden?" Tengai says aloud.

"Now tell me, Assholes-" Basilisk starts, pulling his fists back. The light getting brighter and brighter, as each drop of blood hits the ground, it melts into the floor in a burst of fire, leaving a scorch mark and a divot. Basilisk's hair stands on end, turning orange and flowing through the air. The light starts to expel more energy backward, cracking the wall behind him. Basilisk Jumps forward, jumping toward the two Yakuza members.

"-Are you afraid to die?!"

Tengai's eyes widen, and he cover both Rappa and himself in a barrier.

"M-Maximum Stre-"

"No use-" Rappa says, a wicked smile on his face, taking an offensive position.

"Gonna crack." He finishes, watching Kirishima take a massive swing.

The moment his fist makes contact with the barrier, it shatters completely. A flash of orange light occurs for only a moment. For a second, everything in the room is clear, the terrified face of Tengai, the malicious smile from Rappa, and the bared teeth of Basilisk, his fist straight through the barrier. Then, The shockwave. The air pressure sends The Shield and spear being flown to the opposite side of the room, the concrete cracking just at the air pressure alone. In a ring around the room, where the initial impact was made, is a cut, from sheer air pressure, six inches deep. Another flash, and the room is filled with fire, scorching every inch of the room, even everything behind him. The entire complex shakes during this endeavor, causing the rest of the room to start falling apart. Basilisk lands, unable to see anything in the flames, his blood boiling. He's no longer glowing, and his blood is red again.

'_Shit. I gotta go, Like, now. Is there even an exit?'_ Basilisk looks around and finds no door.

"Goddamnit." Basilisk says, when a purple portal opens behind him.

'_Thank you, Atlas!'_ Basilisk thinks, as the room starts to collapse, he dives through the portal.

0Atlas0

Atlas walks towards the wall of the perimeter of the complex, activating his power stone, and shooting a laser straight towards the wall.

'_The idiots are all busy with the main entrance. It'll be easier for me to just go straight through the walls, rather than sneak around. I'm coming after you, Overhaul.'_ Izuku walks through the melted hole he made in the wall, into a nice garden, with flowers and trees in bloom.

"That won't keep me down!" Izuku hears a voice to his left, to which he finds a giant of a man getting up from some rubble. Which was the explosion that shook the building earlier. He takes a swing towards the crowd, when Ryuko jumps in, transforming to stop his blow.

'_Good one. Now, onto the main task.'_ Izuku walks through some doors, seeing heroes flood through an exit down some hidden stairs. At the end of the hall, he sees a squad dealing with some of Overhaul's lackeys, obviously struggling.

"So promising, yet so misguided." Izuku says aloud, turning around to walk down another hall, walking right past the secret stairs.

'_I ought to gather more information. It'll help me be able to track down Eri and Overhaul faster.'_ Izuku walks through a set of double doors, and looks to his right. There, he finds a janitorial closet.

"That's a pathetic attempt at hiding." Izuku activates the space stone, a purple energy grabbing the door, and ripping it off it's hinges. In the closet, is a member of the yakuza, holding his hands above his head. He is scared at first, but after seeing Izuku, he starts to break down.

"A-A-Atlas! Please, Don't kill me! I got-" He doesn't finish, before he starts to get pulled towards Atlas, until Atlas grabs him by the throat, lifting him above his head, touching the Yakuza man to the ceiling.

"I'll give you five seconds to tell me where Eri and Overhaul are."

"I don't know! He doesn't tell us stuff like that…" The man starts to pass out, due to the pressure of Izuku's hand on his throat.

'_He's telling the truth. I can tell. So it's just going to be that hard, huh?'_ Izuku takes one look at the man he's holding, and snaps his neck with one hand. The Stones all start to glow, forming a blinding shine of a rainbow. Izuku even squints his eyes at the light. He sets him down, and looks in the palm of his hand, finding a small blue shard of a stone. Izuku places it into the Mind stone slot, and allows the power to flow through him, his veins turning blue.

'_An empath, How lovely.'_

'_**Sir, I found her!'**_

'_That was quick.'_

'_**Yes, she's with Toga and Twice! They're allowing me into their minds! They're downstairs, on the bottom most level. They're about to be attacked by someone, though. Hurry!'**_

'_Of course, now, focus on keeping some of the heroes up here incapacitated mentally. They'll be a bit of a bother." _Izuku says, walking out of the room, and back towards the hidden staircase.

"I hope this fits me. I'd really not like to slouch." Izuku ducks into the staircase, descending the stairwell. That's when things start getting strange. The walls move, and the stairs are pulled out from under him. Izuku lands, and tries to stand up, but his head hits the roof.

"Damn, you know what?" Izuku activates both the space and reality stone, and presses his gauntlet-covered hand, against the roof, starting to push it up. Across the entire facility, the roof and floor is raised by two feet, with ease.

'_Which way?'_

'_**Take a left, then drop through the floor.'**_ Izuku does so, walking down the hall. When he comes across a giant hole in the ground, he jumps in, cracking the concrete below his feet.

'_What happened here?' _Izuku asks at the bloody mess of what he assumes is a person.

'_**I'm not sure myself, but I think Overhaul happened earlier.'**_ Nova responds in his head, causing Izuku to look around.

'_Where do I go now?'_

'_**The wall to your left, it'd be a shortcut to the hallway leading directly to where Overhaul and Eri are.'**_

'_Thanks.'_ Izuku closes his fist, activating the power stone. The stone glows dark red, and Izuku punches the wall, causing it to spiderweb out red cracks. Izuku opens his gauntlet, causing the wall to explode outwards, sending shrapnel everywhere around him. Izuku then quickly activates the space stone, freezing all the debris in a purple glow, unmoving. Izuku spins it around himself and uses the reality stone to start reverting it into liquid form. Izuku walks through the clearing he made, and the moment he steps through, he spreads the liquid concrete back into the hole, completely covering it up. Izuku uses the reality stone again, turning the concrete solid.

'_Which way?'_

'_**Left. Be careful, Please. Overhaul is dangerous, and the hero that's over there, he just took out two of his troops in less than a second!'**_ Izuku grins, and replies:

'_That's why we're here. If he's dangerous to us, then he's more dangerous to everybody else here.'_

'_**Yes sir, please, take caution with Overhaul.'**_

'_Don't worry. He won't be a problem for much longer. As for the hero, I have a feeling that he'll need some help soon.' But first-'_ Izuku activates the time stone, standing still. He extends his hand upwards, palm facing the ceiling. The area around him starts to turn an orange hue. He rotates it to the left, causing a small group of people to run past him. They argue for a second, before the walls start to move, causing the wall to try and push a black-clad figure into a hole, but a giant man and Kirishima dive in, pushing him out of the way. The group runs off down the hall, the hallway not moving anymore. About a second later, a giant figure crashes into the hall, with twice striking a pose right below him. This is when Izuku deactivates the time stone, the orange hue returning to normal.

'_**What did you do? I lost you for about three minutes?'**_

'_I sped up time in the complex. A certain person in this group is very interesting to me.'_

'_**Nighteye?'**_

'_Getting perceptive, are we? Yes, I need his quirk.'_

'_**Yes sir, the hero and Overhaul are currently battling it out, so I would suggest you hurry. That kid there, with the purple hair, He's going to be concerning to you, I'll be protecting your mind from him.'**_

'_Good, thank you.'_ Izuku starts to walk towards the group, who are fighting Twice. His boots clank against the ground, but it's not heard in the pounding of punches from Twice's clone. That's when Nighteye throws something at the clone, causing it to melt right away, even ripping Twice's mask. Twice bolts away immediately, covering his exposed face.

"An Amusing farce, I shall tell you that!" Izuku says, approaching the group, picking up the pace.

"What the-"

"SHIT!" Rock Lock yells, grabbing the head of police and takes off in the opposite direction. Before he gets far, the hall ahead of him closes off, leaving only Izuku and the Heroes, as well as the police.

"Stop right there!" The police chief yells, aiming his gun at Izuku. Izuku activates the Reality stone, changing the structural plans of the gun, without affecting it's weight.

Izuku continues to walk, starting a light jog towards his targets. The police chief pulls the trigger, only for a little flag that says: BANG! To pop out. Izuku activates the Power stone, and stomps on the ground, halting his momentum and causing a small explosion towards the group, blinding them all.

"Don't move!" The purple-haired kid said, jumping backwards.

"Goodbye, Nighteye." Izuku says, activating the Power stone again, this time, he powers up his legs, shooting himself towards Nighteye, his gauntleted fist forward. He makes contact, flying forward, and straight through the concrete wall. Izuku quickly lets go of Nighteye, activating the Space stone, and filling in the whole again, more crudely this time.

Nighteye, lays on the ground, unmoving, but still breathing.

"I hope you know what's going to happen. Don't you worry, I don't believe in painful death. Not for you, anyways." Izuku says, looking down on the lanky man.

"You know, the first thing I did when we first met, was look down years, and years into your future. You know what I saw? I saw everything up to this moment. It's a scary thought, you know? For years before, I could see almost everybody's whole life. Until three years ago. That was when I couldn't see anything past this day. This was always the last frame of the movie. I never knew what it meant, but until today, I never knew, I found out what this world is really like. I always thought life went on one track, and that it was your fate, you couldn't change it. But you changed all that. You, in you I see what you're about to do, and I accept, I myself can't change this. You, Atlas, You have more than a ton of power. You can change _fate_. So if I wanted to, I couldn't change, or tell you the future of our world. But I'll say one thing-" Nighteye, tires to sit up, only to fail. Izuku puts his gauntleted hand on Nighteye's chest, activating the Time stone.

"If you can change the fate of the world, I know for a fact that somebody else can, and they will be the one to bring you to justice. They, will save our world." Izuku takes a deep breath and says:

"I didn't change fate, fate doesn't exist, you can't just take one path. Anybody can change it, you were just too ignorant to make something better of your life. And that of those around you." Izuku stops time on Nighteye's heart, causing the hero to convulse for a second, before going limp. Once again, the stones glow, lighting up the emotionless face of Nighteye. Izuku takes his gauntlet off Nighteye, revealing a small shard of orange stone. Izuku places it into his Time Stone slot, stiffening slightly at the newfound power in his body.

Izuku walks down the hallway again, activating the Space stone, causing the doors to be ripped off hinges.

'_**What are you doing?'**_

'_An ambush is coming. I saw it.'_ Izuku takes one last door off, and freezes the person inside, who was waiting to attack him with his knife. The man is wearing a complete Plague doctor mask, with a white hoodie on top of it.

"Who-" He doesn't finish before Izuku pulls him towards him, flipping The man upside-down, pressing him against the roof.

'_I-I can't even use my quirk, He's completely frozen me!'_ the man thinks.

"Give me Eri, and I'll consider sparing your life."

'_**Sir, She's with the hero.'**_

'_I know, Let's just see if he cracks'_

"Eat shit and die!" He manages, only able to open his mouth.

"As I thought." Izuku pulls him towards him, planting his face firmly on his gauntlet. Izuku then activates the Power stone, Causing a red glow from the entirety of the man's body. He starts to scream, his white hoodie starting to turn red. Izuku deactivates the stones, dropping him to the ground, his clothes smoking.

'_**Sir, are you all right?'**_

'_Yes. I am fine. Just needed to make sure I was ready for this fight.'_ Izuku says, Taking a look at the newly-forged Orange Stone.

"Three stones in a day. I'll be getting two more soon." Izuku says aloud, as he walks towards the door at the end of the hall. Izuku Presses his ear against the door, and hears:

"Shin! Shoot him!" Izuku hears a

'_**Those bullets, They're the quirk killing bullets! Stop him!'**_ Before she finishes, a gunshot is heard.

Without a second thought, Izuku Powers himself up, and punches the door, immediately activating the Time stone. The area around him turns an orange hue, one again. This time, time completely stops, leaving the door flying off its hinges. Izuku steps through the door frame, taking in his surroundings. The Ground all around the area is made up of spikes, and somebody is on the ground, aiming his gun towards a person facing away from the man. The gun is tilted slightly upward, the barrel of the gun still orange from being recently fired. Izuku walks over to the young man, covering a little girl with his body. The little girl has a terrified look on her face, her hair is white, with bandages all along her arms and somewhat up her legs. She's wearing a ragged hospital gown.

with The young hero-in training with a smile on his face.

Izuku sees that the bullet was stopped just before hitting the student. Izuku grins, and faces the two Yakuza. He puts his hand out towards where the bullet would penetrate the student, and deactivates the Time stone.

For a brief moment, all is silent, Overhaul stares at Atlas, Holding out his hand towards the three people in front of him. Then, he begins to laugh. Maniacally.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Atlas! HAHA! You just tossed away your power! You threw away what made you a god among men!" Izuku doesn't respond, as he moves his hand back looking at the dart in the palm of his hand.

"Something like this must have been really expensive to make. Not to mention the amount of Time." Izuku plucks it out of his hand, and crushes it in the gauntlet.

"Unfortunately, something like this, has absolutely no effect on me." He finishes, letting the pieces crumble to the ground. Overhaul's eyes widen, and he says:

"Bullshit! That destroys your quirk forever! Even somebody such as the likes of you and that kid! Eri's meant to destroy quirks! She's **mine**!" Overhaul shouts, running at The trio.  
Mirio, is stunned.

'_Did he just save us?!'_

'_**Be grateful.'**_ A voice tells Mirio. He looks around, trying to find the person who told him that.

"Escape, take Eri and leave. Go to the police!" Izuku shouts, activating his Space stone. He grabs Overhaul out of the air, and throws him across the room, sending him crashing into the wall.

"NOW!" Izuku yells, activating his power stone, sending a red laser towards Overhaul. Mirio doesn't hesitate, grabbing Eri and running out the door behind the two.

'_Nova, knock him out and guide Eri to safety. Lead her to the surface towards Quake. She'll take her to a safe location.'_

'_**Yes sir. Give them hell.'**_ Izuku grins, deactivating the laser.

"Why you-" He doesn't finish before he slows down significantly. His movements are slower than that of a snail's. His hands moving incredibly slow. Izuku approaches Overhaul, looking him in the eyes.

"Your aid. His quirk is quite useful. So tell me, Chisaki, Why do you think that little Eri is _yours?_" Izuku slams overhaul into the ground, the asphalt cracking beneath him.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

Izuku grabs Overhaul by the mask, and throws him with his own might across the room, right next to Nemoto. His mask detaches, leaving Izuku with a gold and purple mask in his hands.

"What have you done?" Overhaul says quietly, grabbing his face. Izuku tosses the mask aside, it clanking across the ground.

"What have you done?!" Overhaul yells, looking directly at Izuku. The lower portion of his mouth has a scar, and a burn mark on his nose.

"How pathetic of you. Can't even function without your mask." Izuku taunts, taking a step towards Overhaul.

"WHY YOU…" He doesn't finish, looking around, and grabbing the man at his feet.

"I haven't ever had to push myself this far. So congratulations." Overhaul activates his quirk, his own body warping around, gaining an extra pair of arms, black in color. His face extends a beak, in a twisted mimic of his actual mask.

'_Nova, tell Quake to smash the area I'm at, I might need to get into an open space here in a minute.'_

'_**Will do, hang in there.'**_

"Throwing away your humanity, for what? To attempt to beat me? You know you can't do that. So tell me, Why do you think Eri is yours?" Izuku says, activating his Space stone.

"SHE WAS GIVEN TO ME!" Overhaul says, planting all his hands on the ground, reforming the ground, making more spikes.

The spikes shoot up, in an attempt to skewer Izuku, only for them to bounce off harmlessly from a purple shield.

"And so was your power. Yet you try to take that away from people. Now that I've taken Eri from you, this is how you react. Like a child that had his toy taken from him. You're pathetic." Izuku says, activating the space stone, a small silver box being gravitated towards the gauntlet.

"GIVE THOSE BACK!"

"Huh. Your life's work is in my hands right now. And to watch it all crumble…" Izuku activates the Power stone, the silver box glowing orange, and then red. After a moment, it catches fire, and Overhaul freezes.

"You don't know, you don't know how much that cost us!" He says, running towards Atlas.

'_And right about now.'_ Izuku thinks, as soon as the roof collapses, two giant figures smashing through the complex.

'_**Boss! I got her! I got Eri!'**_

'_What?! I thought I told you to bring her to safety until Quake could get to her!'_

'_**Well, I was attacked, so I shut off their brains. I had to keep moving, so I got Eri myself!'**_

'_Shit, Okay then. You know what? We have Eri, And we have all the heroes here. Time to initiate Plan R. We'll show ourselves to the world!'_

'_**A-Are you sure, sir? I mean, We're still relatively new!'**_

'_What the world will see is a "Villian group" rescuing a little girl. It'll look good for us. Besides, We've been hiding for too long.'_

'_**Yes sir, I'll contact everybody now!'**_

'_Good, once I beat Chisaki here, I'll Transport you all here! Just tell them to surface.'_

Izuku tunes her next few words out, Grabbing Ryuko with The Space stone, and throwing her out of the hole, with ease. Then, A demon appears.

The giant of a man from before, started to turn black, and stony.

'_Oh shit.'_ Izuku thinks, quickly warping himself out of the tunnel.

"I need to get everybody outta here. He's _pissed_." Izuku thinks aloud. The moment he finishes his thought, the ground shakes. The street starts to crack as something starts to rise from the ground. Izuku activates the Space stone, Grabbing people from all around, including in the buildings, and places them outside the danger zone.

The head of the monster emerges. Black and gray in color, with big, black beady eyes. The black seems to be like flesh, while the gray is armor, made of the stone in the area.

"**NEVER FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!"** Izuku hears a booming voice say.

'_Damn it, Stop.'_ Izuku uses the Reality, Space, and Power stone to construct a wall instantly, zooming out of the earth, grabbing All might.

"**WHAT!?" **Izuku shifts the atomic structure of the stone, turning it into Tungsten over the course of a few seconds. All Might drops out of the sky like a rock, with an audible crash in the distance. At the same time, The ground shakes, the complex starting to crack and crumble.

'_Won't hold him for long, I need to deal with… This… Thing.'_ Izuku says, regarding the now-skyscraper sized monster in front of him. It's maw drips a black substance, it's teeth as big as cars, it's hand is as big as the buildings around it. Out of it's back, are tendrils, of stone and black muck, thrashing around, taking out buildings with each swing. It looms over him, and speaks, in a low, Growl, and very much inhuman sound.

"_**WHERE IS ERI!?"**_

"It doesn't matter to you. After all, You'll be dead within an hour." Izuku says, raising his gauntlet.

'_I guess this is it, as of now, The true power of the gauntlet.'_ Izuku positions his hand, the stones facing the monster. He places his two leftmost fingers down, his pinky and ring finger. HIs middle finger, rests on his thumb, pressing down on it slightly. His Index finger slightly bent, pointing towards the mass of people and heroes behind him. His thumb, stands directly up, feeling the pressure of his fingers on one another. His other hand, is hanging at his side, balled up into a fist. On the gauntlet, all of the stones glow. The completed Power stone being the most prominent of the six stones.

With one movement, he slides his thumb out from under the Index finger. His Index finger sliding down the side of the thumb. For a moment, everything stops moving, everything except his finger. His finger pushing itself down, clearing the gap between itself, and the bottom of his thumb, right next to the palm of his hand.

_SNAP!_

It was a clear sound, that could be heard all around the city. It was sharp, and could be heard over everything else, including the fighting going on behind him. The sound of metal hitting metal, the sound of somebody gaining the world's attention.

The sound of Death.

The world around them is silent, everybody unmoving. Nothing makes a sound. Not a bird, not a person. Not even the wind.

You could hear a pin drop.

Then, everything flies into action. The Giant monster in front of him freezes in it's tracks, looking down on him. The monster freezes, before it begins to crumble, into dust. But that's not it, the shockwave of the immense amount of power used kicks in, Nearly disintegrating the street Izuku is standing on, The monster flies back, The dust quickly receding, three figures fall out of what was the monster, flying across the street, and crashing. Wind pressure sends cars flying, and the surrounding buildings crumbled into dust. The ground at Izuku's feet turns into ash, and flies away almost immediately. The heroes are tossed back, hurricane-level winds throwing them away, even Ryukyu, who is much heavier in her dragon form. The civilians from earlier, are thrown off their feet, running away from the scene. Izuku stands still, his body posture unmoving. He slowly lowers his gauntlet, the winds around him slowing down almost immediately. He turns back towards the decimation around him and says:

"How… Simple." Izuku brings his uncovered hand up to his nose, reaching under the facemask, and wipes his nose. Inspecting his hand closely, he notices his nose is bleeding.

'_Looks like that's the maximum output I can manage with my body. I need to train more. If I use the stones much more, I'll end up bleeding out of every orifice I have. We need to leave, now.'_ Izuku uses the Space stone, and opens up four portals around him, which every figure walks through. With Nova, holding Eri in her arms. Eri is gripping Nova tightly, nearly crying. Izuku looks up, Seeing a news helicopter that somehow survived the snap.

Quake, having flown away previously, was instantly transported in her Brigade costume.

"You see us here!" Atlas begins, shouting to everybody in the County.

"You may already know of us, but We are known as the Black Brigade! We have come for two reasons. The first to stop this Gang of thugs from harming this little girl anymore. The second, is to establish ourselves as a group. We are not Villains, but rather teachers. We are here to educate you on our world, and how awful it is truly. We don't wish for you, the public, to be our enemies. Nor do we expect you to be our friends, but as a sign of trust, from both of us, here we are!" Izuku continues, removing his helmet. The blood from his nose visible.

The other members do the same, with Sosaki taking off her hood as well. Kirishima's hair returns to being red.

The only person who doesn't remove their mask, is Riptide, who stays still. The other members don't look at each other, instead, looking up at either the helicopter, or at the forming crowd in front of them.

"We show ourselves to you! This is who we are! We don't want to hurt you. We just want to make you… We wish to make a world where you all can be happy! This is us! We are our future! And we hope that you can accept us!" Izuku finishes, warping the entire group away in a purple portal.

At that instant, the ground beneath them collapsed in an instant. Not due to structural integrity, but because the Number 1 hero Almost crushed them, missing them by a second.

"**NOOOOO!"** He roars, kneeling on the ground, Reverting back to his true form.

Atlas

Overview:

**Black Brigade statistics: Victory!**

**Injured: 0**

**Killed:0**

**Arrested: 0**

**Acquired Eri.**

**Hero statistics: Defeat!**

**Injured: 8**

**Killed: 2**

**Did Not acquire Eri**

**Yakuza Statistics: Defeat!**

**Injured: 48**

**Killed: 7**

**Arrested: 63**

**Lost possession of Eri, downfall of the Yakuza!**

**League of villains Statistics: Victory! **

**Killed: 0**

**Injured: 1**

**Arrested: 0**

**Had gotten revenge on the Yakuza, successfully bringing its downfall!**

Izuku warps into the Black Brigade HQ and collapses on the floor, almost puking blood.

"You okay, Sir?" Kirishima asks, running to his boss' side.

"Fine, Fine. Just overused the stones a little bit. That's all. I just need to rest." Izuku says, wiping blood from his mouth, before turning his attention to Eri.

"Hello, little one." Izuku says, extending his hand to her.

"You-You are…"

"Call Me Izuku."

"Izu… Izu... Izuk…"

"We'll work on it. Eri, can you tell me how you feel right now?"

"I… I don't know." Eri practically yawns her way through the sentence, nearly collapsing.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Blood loss, previously, I would say. She just needs to sleep, I'll see if I can get her some blood. Maybe. Can I do that? I don't know I just need to get out for now. I have to go shopping, anyways." Riptide says, nearly bolting out the room. Izuku shakes his head and says:

"Nov- Shino?" Shino Sosaki nods and puts her hand on Eri's head, making her instantly fall asleep.

"Put her in the spare room for now. I'll have to remodel it later. Right now, your new orders are to get to know each other. After all, You won't be going back to work anytime soon."

"Wha-" Ryuko begins, before she's interrupted.

"Wake me up in an hour. The league will have done their deed by then." Izuku says, and limps out the room, closing the door behind him.

The three people in the room look at one another, realizing that this is the first time they have _really _met.

Izuku collapses into his Massive bed his face being buried in the pillows.

'_What a day. I mean, It's still early, but I might as well sleep off the internal bleeding. I can repair that with the stones later. Right now, I need to rest. I'll figure out how to release Eri of her mental bonds soon. Also, I'll be taking her quirk.'_

Izuku turns around, looking up at the ceiling.

"This is a rather large step. Not only for us, but for the rest of the world as well. It doesn't matter what the think of us now. They'll be thanking us when we've fixed our world" Izuku says aloud, drifting off into sleep.

**And that's it. That's all I'll be writing of this story, unless this gets overwhelming attention, then I'll be leaving this here. Also, I won't respond to Reviews, but I noticed that Lord Wolfe left a review.  
Writing this out, I'm much calmer than I was than when I saw that 'Lord Wolfe Reviewed:" in class. I really had to try not to embarrass myself. Either way, I'm glad you acknowledged this story! Keep on Keeping on man! **

**I hope this was worth the wait. It's actually the longest single chapter I've ever written, taking up a whopping 47 pages! Also, I spent a day alone Making sure the snap was perfect. There's a lot that I wanted to write in, but I had to veto it in order to keep this a short. Like a fight with All Might, Quake's battle with Rikiya, and all sorts of stuff. I actually had/have a whole story in mind with this concept, but it's just sitting in the 'AU stories' pile right now. I decided to make this because of my love of MHA and the marvel comics, and to tell people to go see it over the weekend. **

**So yeah, That's all I have to say, go beyond!**

**RIP Stan Lee**


End file.
